Night-time evil
by Samwell123
Summary: Una mujer poseída por un ansia salvaje de venganza. Otra mujer en busca del remedio para curar a su pueblo. Dos formas de vida completamente diferentes condenadas a encontrarse. ¿Puede el amor abrirse paso en el violento mundo del salvaje oeste?
1. Riders on the storm

**Hace unos días una compañera del foro de LG, Abriless, colgó un post en el que hablaba de los fanfics AU (universo alternativo). La propuesta despertó mi curiosidad y me preguntaba como sería el poner a los personajes de LG en un contexto diferente. No se me ocurría en que contexto ponerlos hasta que llegó Kimba 68 y en menos y nada redactó un hermoso guión para una historia ambientada en el salvaje oeste. **

**Yo solo he puesto en palabras la sugerencia de Abriless y el guión de Kimba68. El mérito de este fanfic es suyo, no mio.**

**Espero que os guste y desearía que me dejarais vuestra impresión en alguna review. **

**Dedicado de todo corazón a Abriless. Ella lo comenzó todo.**

**Saludos desde el muro y desde Desembarco del rey.**

**Samwell123 y Kimba68.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riders on the storm.<strong>

El pálido cuarto de luna es mudo testigo del rápido cabalgar del grupo de jinetes por la llanura. Sus sombreros calados hasta el fondo y los pañuelos subidos, tapando toda su cara excepto los ojos, les protegen del inclemente viento que azota el páramo y envía contra ellos las bolas de espino que pueblan la llanura. Viento que no es otra cosa que el heraldo de la tormenta de arena que acecha en el horizonte, allá donde el cielo tachonado de estrellas da paso a la mas absoluta oscuridad.

Al frente del grupo de vaqueros, una figura desafiante sostiene en una de sus manos las riendas del caballo y lo guía con firmeza a través del camino que ilumina la tenue luz del candil que sujeta firmemente con la mano libre. El jinete, conocedor del terreno, tira de las riendas y detiene su caballo a media milla de la falla que rompe la monotonía de la meseta. Acerca su cara al candil y la luz del mismo se refleja en sus facciones, arrancando destellos azules de uno de sus ojos. El otro, oscuro, insondable, marrón, refleja ira y determinación.

—A partir de aquí sin luz y en silencio —ordena apagando el candil de un soplido.

El resto de los jinetes acatan las órdenes de su líder y, durante unos minutos, lo único que se escucha en la llanura es el tenue entrechocar de los cascos de los caballos contra el duro suelo, como contrapunto del aullar del viento que va ganando en intensidad y arroja, cada vez con mayor virulencia, nubes de tierra reseca en pos de los vaqueros.

Al llegar al punto en que el terreno llano se hunde, a través de una pendiente tachonada de raquíticos árboles y espinosos arbustos, en busca de la ribera del riachuelo que corre por el fondo del cañón y parte en dos la llanura, el jinete se detiene y vuelve su cara hacia sus compañeros.

—William —susurra fijando su mirada en el más joven de los jinetes—. Descabalga y baja hasta la ribera del río. Comprueba si duermen o está despiertos. Y no se te olvide cerciorarte si tienen a alguien de guardia.

Sí, señorita Bo —responde solícito el joven descabalgando de un salto y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche antes siquiera de que el eco de sus palabras se apague.

—Y tú, Dyson. Ruega que el buhonero borracho haya dicho la verdad — acota Bo dirigiendo sus palabras hacia el hombre que ha cabalgado todo el tiempo a su lado—. Si te ha engañado no solo lamentarás haber perdido los pocos dólares con los que pagaste sus tragos y compraste la información. Te dejaré aquí, sin montura, y tendrás que volver caminando al rancho.

—No mentía —asevera el alto vaquero, fijando sus duros ojos en Bo.

Las luces de un par de antorchas se destacan en el otro lado del río momentos antes de que la voz de William preceda a su rápido regreso.

—Huyen, señorita —grita con voz sofocada, olvidada toda mesura—. Alguien les ha advertido de nuestra llegada y tienen el campamento medio desmontado.

—¡Mierda! — masculla irritada Bo—. Ese sucio y andrajoso cazador no más te fuiste del Saloon —fija sus ojos bicolores en Dyson—, de seguro que cabalgó hasta aquí y algo les sacó a esos indios a cambio de alertarles de nuestra llegada.

—Solo han cruzado las mujeres y los niños —advierte otro de los jinetes—. Ellos junto a dos hombres, con sus caballos, que los guían.

—No hay tiempo que perder —sentencia Bo— Dyson. Tú y cinco hombres cabalgad delante. Cuando lleguéis abajo rodead el campamento por la derecha e introduciros entre los indios que quedan y el río. No quiero que se escape ninguno más. El resto conmigo. Atacaremos de frente. Esta noche sin piedad. No necesito ningún prisionero que interrogar. Se acerca una gran tormenta y cuanto antes acabemos, antes regresaremos al rancho. ¿Entendido?

—Si —responden los jinetes al unísono.

—Vamos —restalla Bo sacando el Winchester de la funda de la silla y empuñándolo con firmeza.

Olvidada toda precaución, los vaqueros recorren la pendiente hacia el campamento indio a toda velocidad. Unos disparos resuenan de la ribera contraria, señal de que los hombres que custodian a las mujeres han advertido su presencia. Los vaqueros no responden al fuego enemigo y se limitan a caer sobre el campamento enemigo sin más dilación.

Una docena de indios están ocupados en desmontar la última de las tiendas que forman el pequeño campamento y colocarla en la parihuela donde descansan el resto de tiendas y las escasas pertenencias. Al escuchar el ruido de los cascos de los jinetes y sentir las balas caer a su alrededor, su primera reacción es encaminar sus pasos hacia el río. Dyson ha sido muy rápido y él y sus cinco hombres guardan la ribera y reciben a los indios con una lluvia de plomo. Los salvajes vuelven su mirada para contemplar aterrados como un demonio con forma de mujer, rifle en ristre, y seguida por al menos una docena de duros vaqueros, cae sobre ellos con fuerza demoledora.

En pocos segundos la lluvia de balas cumple su cometido y los indios yacen, algunos muertos, otros moribundos, en el suelo.

Bo tira de las riendas y detiene su caballo en medio de la matanza. Contempla sin pizca de misericordia a los indios caídos y su pobre campamento.

—Rematad a los vivos y quemadlo todo —ordena.

Levanta una mano y hace una señal a Dyson para que se acerque a ella, justo antes de desviar su mirada a la ribera contraria para comprobar a que distancia se hallan los salvajes huidos. La luz de las antorchas que le sirve de referencia se aleja con rapidez del río. Ya casi han remontado la pendiente y en breves momentos saldrán a la meseta contraria.

—¡Cuidado señorita Bo! —exclama William.

Bo apenas tiene tiempo de volver su mirada antes de que uno de los indios, supuestamente muerto, se haya levantado de un salto y cuchillo en mano, mirada fría y calculadora, recoja con su mano las riendas del caballo de Bo y tire firmemente de las mismas hacia él. William descabalga de un salto y se lanza contra el salvaje, golpeándole con todo su cuerpo y cayendo los dos al suelo. Bo aprovecha el momento para recuperar el control de su caballo, hacerlo girar con un duro movimiento de las riendas y encarar a los dos hombres. El joven vaquero apenas tiene tiempo de retirarse de encima del indio antes de que Bo descargue todo el tambor de su revolver en el pecho del salvaje.

—Gracias, William —responde lacónica a la orgullosa mirada que el joven vaquero le dedica, no tanto por su acción, si no por comprobar que su jefa es dura como el pedernal.

—¿Estás bien? —inquiere Dyson llegando a su lado.

—Perfectamente.

—¿Continuamos? —pregunta el alto vaquero desviando la mirada a lo alto de la pendiente contraria—. En su voz hay un deje de excitación y necesidad.

Bo se toma unos segundos para atisbar las luces de las antorchas y levantar su mirada hasta fijarla en el oscuro cielo que se cierne sobre ellos. Allá arriba el viento aúlla con más fuerza que antes y las nubes de polvo van tomando grandes proporciones, velando por momentos el paisaje circundante.

—No —anuncia su decisión—. Regresemos cuanto antes al rancho. Tenemos la tormenta encima y no quiero pasar la noche acurrucada en la llanura esperando a que pase. Hay sitios mejores para pasar la noche —concluye con una media sonrisa y un deje de excitación en la voz.

—De acuerdo —replica Dyson con un deje de insatisfacción en la voz—. Se vuelve para comprobar que sus hombres han cumplido las órdenes de Bo. El resto de los indios están muertos y la parihuela con sus escasas pertenencias arde con virulencia, desprendiendo un calor que le hace recular un poco.

—Volvemos a casa —ordena.

La partida de vaqueros remonta con rapidez la pendiente y se enfrenta al infierno que se ha desatado, por momentos en la llanura. El viento huracanado arrastra tal cantidad de polvo que no se ve más allá de unos pocos pasos.

Nate —se hace Oír Bo por encima del ulular del viento—. Tú eres el mejor rastreador y conoces más que nadie el terreno. Ve delante y guíanos hasta el rancho.

—Si señorita —responde uno de los hombres cabalgando hasta ponerse delante de la partida.

Los jinetes, precedidos por Nate se ponen rápidamente en marcha, cabalgando todo lo veloces que pueden, intentando escapar de la tormenta que les rodea y cuya parte más dura y virulenta les acecha por detrás y amenaza con devorarles.

Cabalgan en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. La mayoría de ellos no anhela otra cosa que dejar atrás la tormenta y regresar al calor de su hogar, compartir la noche con sus mujeres e hijos. Una cena caliente y compañía en el lecho es todo lo que piden.

Dyson no. Él cabalga sin pasión de regreso a casa. Su mujer, Ciara, está embarazada de nuevo y lo único que le espera en su hogar son tres mocosos harto molestos y una mujer quejosa con otro de ellos en su vientre. Lejos quedaron los días de pasión y amor. De todo aquello ahora solo queda la muestra palpable en forma de tres hijos y el rencor y la frustración que atenazan su vida en el rancho. Él es un vaquero rudo, hecho a la aventura, cuyo mayor deseo nunca fue formar una familia. Si Bo le hubiera dejado, él hubiera sido feliz persiguiendo a los indios fugitivos en medio de la tormenta. Pero ella es la jefa y es su deber obedecerla y volver al rancho. Azuza al caballo intentando mitigar su frustración y se coloca junto a Nate, intentando, por lo menos, sentirse útil buscando el camino de regreso.

William cabalga junto a Bo. Orgulloso de ser el vaquero más joven de la partida y henchido de gloria por haber ayudado a la señorita a evitar al salvaje. Se pregunta si no será esta noche en la que su jefa dará buena cuenta de sus méritos y le premiará con el calor de su compañía. Compartir cena y lecho con la señorita es el mayor anhelo del joven y lo daría todo por conseguirlo.

Bo cabalga entre frustrada y excitada. La maldita tormenta le ha impedido acabar con todos los indios del campamento y ha tenido que dejar que unos cuantos escaparan a su ira. No importa. Habrá más días y más partidas de caza. Tantas como haga falta hasta exterminar a aquella maldita raza de salvajes que a punto estuvo de arruinar su vida cuando no era más que un bebe.

Siempre que regresa de las partidas de caza siente esa excitación y ese calor en el bajo vientre que le produce saber que cada vez quedan menos indios en esta tierra. Su tierra. Levanta la cabeza y fija su mirada, entre divertida y curiosa, en William. No hay duda de que el muchacho es atractivo y tiene valor. De eso no hay duda. Y por la forma que cabalga a su lado y atiende a todas sus demandas, Bo sabe que sería muy fácil hacerle participe de sus encantos esta noche. Pero no será así. Ella, aunque encuentra excitante la idea, sabe que aquel ardor solo se apagará en un sitio y con otro tipo de compañía.

Tras una penosa cabalgada a través de la llanura el grupo de jinetes llega al final de la misma, donde un pequeño bosque de raquíticos árboles anuncia la proximidad del rancho, cuyas luces se adivinan entre las nubes de polvo que los rodean. Un poco más lejos, a un par de millas de distancia se encuentra el pueblo, al que se llega por un camino que sale a la izquierda del bosque.

—Llevad a los hombres al rancho y que descansen —ordena Bo deteniendo su caballo en el cruce de caminos. Dile a Trick —acota mirando a Dyson—, que les dé a todos una botella de whisky… y la mañana libre para que descansen.

—Me preguntará por ti. Ya lo sabes —replica Dyson.

—Si mi padre me necesita ya sabe donde encontrarme —sonríe Bo con malicia—. Tira del caballo y, obviando la mirada de desilusión que le dedica William, pone rumbo al pueblo.

Los jinetes se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche, camino del calor de sus hogares y Bo cabalga con premura por el ancho camino que lleva al pueblo. La tormenta, aunque amenazadora, ha quedado atrás y aún tardará unas horas en llegar al pueblo.

Bo tarda muy poco en llegar al pueblo. Atraviesa la desierta calle principal y se dirige a una de las últimas casas del pueblo. El burdel tiene un pequeño farol rojo que alumbra su entrada, por las ventanas se filtra las luces de los candiles que alumbran algunas de las habitaciones del mismo. Habitaciones que están ocupadas en esos momentos. En el silencio de la calle acierta a escuchar la música que emana del mismo. Descabalga junto a la entrada y, tras atar el caballo a un poste, se dirige con paso firme y decidido al interior. Empuja con una de sus botas la puerta y camina un par de pasos hasta el interior. El en local en ese momento se encuentran un par de hombres jugueteando con dos muchachas que se rinden fácilmente a sus encantos, tal y como corresponde en mujeres de su gremio. Gira la cabeza posa su mirada en la joven morena de pelo largo que se encuentra al otro lado de la barra. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran no puede reprimir una mirada de satisfacción y tranquilidad.

¡Bo-Bo! —exclama la muchacha posando su mirada en Bo—. Estás hecha un desastre. Mira que darte por ir de caza en medio de la tormenta.

—Kenz —replica Bo llevándose la mano al sombrero y dedicándole un franco saludo…


	2. White Cloud

**Este capítulo está dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo para mi amigo Pedro.**

**Y para todos aquellos a los que les guste la historia y quieran hacer reviews, recordad que la historia es mía en parte. Yo solo escribo las ideas que gesta en su cabeza Kimba68. El mérito de la historia es más suyo que mío. No lo olvidéis.**

**Saludos desde el Muro y desde Desembarco del rey.**

**Samwell123 y Kimba68.**

* * *

><p>WHITE CLOUD.<p>

_"Nuestro pueblo se derrite como la nieve en las laderas de las colinas al calor del sol, mientras que los miembros de vuestro pueblo brotan de la tierra como los tallos de hierba en primavera"._

_Tatanka Yotanka (Toro Sentado)_  
><em>Jefe Sioux Hunkpapa.1837-1890<em>

Poh, poh, poh…

El sonido de los tambores, amortiguado por la distancia, reverbera en las paredes del cañón y asciende por las mismas en busca del cielo, llamando a los espíritus a su ancestral cita. Allá en lo alto, pasadas las inmensas paredes que protegen el poblado sagrado, el sol luce en todo su esplendor y sus rayos alcanzan a llegar hasta el fondo de la garganta, arrancando destellos plateados de las limpias aguas del río que discurre por el fondo del cañón y haciendo brillar con hermosas tonalidades verdes las praderas que se extienden desde las riberas del río hasta alcanzar las estribaciones de los farallones rocosos.

Poh, poh, poh…

Los tambores no solo llaman a los espíritus, también reclaman la presencia de los habitantes de Nankoweap. Y de entre todos ellos, los tambores son una señal de que la hora por fin ha llegado para "Nube Blanca". Poco a poco los habitantes del poblado abandonan sus quehaceres diarios y se dirigen hacia el gran tipi que se alza en medio del poblado. Algunos con la prisa propia de la juventud y la curiosidad de ver por primera vez en sus vidas "La danza del sol", otros, curtidos por la edad y sabedores de lo que va a acontecer, caminan lentamente, saboreando el calor del sol del mediodía y anticipándose a lo que saben va a ser un día de fiesta en el poblado. Solo los fieros guerreros indios encargados de proteger las sagradas moradas de los grandes jefes indios permanecen en sus puestos. Las tumbas de aquellos que una vez fueron caudillos de sus respectivos pueblos, sin importar la procedencia, no pueden ser dejadas sin vigilancia. Es la sagrada misión que se les encomendó a los habitantes del poblado hace muchas, muchas estaciones. Es la esencia misma de la existencia de aquel lugar y, como tal, ni siquiera la ominosa llamada de los tambores ceremoniales puede apartar a los guardianes de la entrada de las cuevas sagradas que se alzan en medio de las grandiosas paredes que custodian Nankoweap. Así pues, los vigilantes permanecen en sus puestos, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada. Ellos… y "Nube Blanca".

Poh, poh, poh…

La llamada sorprende a "Nube Blanca" encaramada en el farallón más cercano al suelo. Contemplando embelesada, desde su lugar preferido, el soberbio espectáculo que ofrece Nankoweap a esta hora del día. Sabe que los tambores suenan por ella. El gran día ha llegado. El día en que va a dejar de ser parte de la tribu para convertirse en la tribu en si misma. Cuando la ceremonia acabe ella se habrá convertido en la gran chaman de Nankoweap. Largo camino recorrido desde que "Pequeño Hombre" la rescató de una muerte segura. "Alce negro" le contó la historia de cómo ella llegó al poblado hace ya muchas estaciones, cuando todavía era una niña. Intrigada por el claro color de su piel y las evidentes diferencias con las otras niñas de Nankoweap, corrió a saciar su curiosidad en busca de "Alce Negro". Ella sabía que las sabias palabras de su abuelo seguro que alcanzarían a explicar aquello que no entendía.

"Alce Negro" la cogió de la mano y juntos subieron hasta el mismo lugar en que "Nube Blanca" se encuentra ahora. Y sentados en el pequeño saliente del farallón, El poblado entero a sus pies, su abuelo comenzó el relato…

"—_Hace muchas lunas —comenzó a hablar el Gran Chaman con su voz dulce y pausada—, "Pequeño hombre" regresaba de las montañas, custodiando el cadáver de un gran caudillo indio en su último viaje hasta su morada final, cuando tropezó con los restos de una caravana de hombres blancos arrasada por completo. Supongo que por el ataque de alguna de las belicosas tribus que moran fuera del cañón. La caravana estaba en llamas y se podía oler la carne de los muertos al ser consumida por el fuego. Entre tanta devastación, "Pequeño Hombre" acertó a escuchar el débil llanto de un hermoso bebe de piel blanca, como las nubes de verano, que había sobrevivido a la matanza._

—_¿Era yo? —preguntó asombrada "Nube Blanca"_

—_Sí, mi dulce niña. Tú fuiste la única superviviente de aquella caravana. Supongo que el resto de tu familia estaría entre los muertos. "Pequeño Hombre" —continuó hablando "Alce Negro"—, es un guerrero feroz. Capaz de realizar los mayores actos salvajes con tal de proteger los caudillos indios que le son encomendados para su viaje final, pero su corazón no alberga inquina alguna contra un bebe. Así que ordenó recogerte y alimentarte. Y en sus brazos llegaste a Nankoweap._

_Cuando "Oso Feroz", el jefe de los guardianes de las tumbas, se enteró de tu llegada, montó en cólera. Recriminó a "Pequeño Hombre" el haber puesto en peligro el emplazamiento del poblado. Si los hombres blancos te andaban buscando podían seguir el rastro de la expedición y encontrar Nankoweap. Él quería rebanar tu garganta con un cuchillo, con la esperanza de que tu sacrifico sirviera para que los espíritus ayudaran a que el poblado siguiera oculto._

"_Pequeño Hombre" te puso en mis manos y dejó que yo, como supremo chaman, dictaminara tu futuro. "Oso Feroz", aunque es el jefe de los guerreros, me debe obediencia a mi, ya que yo soy quien está a cargo del poblado._

_«No hay honor, proclamo, en arrebatar un alma indefensa. ¿Acaso nosotros no veneramos a los animales, a las plantas a las piedras y a las montañas? ¿Acaso no nos asombramos con el viento, el rayo y las nubes? Pues bien el gran espíritu ha hablado de una niña de piel blanca, no roja; que nos será traída en el calor de la lucha, el fuego y la muerte. Esa niña será uno con nosotros y con el gran espíritu. De rubios cabellos, de ojos marrones de pronta sonrisa. Ella seguirá los pasos del chaman, nos guiara y, con el tiempo, nos salvara a todos…»_

—_Esas fueron mis palabras y esa mi decisión —sentenció "Alce Negro" con voz ceremoniosa._

—_¿Entonces, yo estoy destinada a ser tu sucesora? —replicó "Nube Blanca"._

—_Sí, mi niña. Los espíritus te han traído a mí para que yo te enseñe todo aquello que necesites saber. Y algún día —susurro "Alce Negro" con voz dulce—, el destino de Nankoweap estará en tus manos."_

Y así sucedió. "Nube Blanca", a la par que se iba convirtiendo en una de las más hermosas muchachas de la tribu, fue aprendiendo de manos de "Alce negro" todo aquello necesario para convertirse en chaman. Aprendió a reconocer todas las plantas que crecían a lo largo de las riberas del río, y en lo más profundo de los pequeños bosques que jalonaban el cañón. "Alce negro" le enseñó como preparar pócimas para los mas diversos usos. Se mostró especialmente diestra en el aprendizaje de la medicina india, y pronto pasó a ser reclamada en lugar de su abuelo para curar las dolencias de los miembros de la tribu. Con el tiempo toda la tribu supo ver en aquella muchacha de piel blanca algo más que una intrusa y pasó a formar parte de ellos, a ser su familia. Incluso "Oso Feroz" acabo por ceder y reclamó sus servicios para superar unas fiebres que lo tuvieron postrado en su lecho casi una estación completa. Como disculpa por su comportamiento y en agradecimiento a su buen hacer con su enfermedad, "Oso feroz" le concedió el honor de conocer aquellos a quien Nankoweap cuida. Él la acompañó en su primera visita a las cuevas sagradas. Y allá pudo contemplar las hermosas tumbas de los incontables caudillos indios que descansaban por toda la eternidad en tal majestuoso lugar.

La prueba definitiva de que "Nube Blanca" ya era parte de la tribu llegó el día que floreció y paso de ser una niña a ser mujer. Prácticamente todos los hombres solteros de Nankoweap, exceptuando algún que otro arisco y solitario guardia, fueron a postrarse a los pies de "Alce Negro", portando los más hermosos y variados presentes, solicitando la gracia de convertir a aquella hermosa mujer de piel blanca, larga melena brillante como los rayos del sol, inmensos ojos de color avellana y franca sonrisa, en su esposa. "Alce Negro" delegó en ella la decisión y "Nube Blanca" rechazó a todos sus pretendientes. Ella solo quería ser como su abuelo y seguir la senda marcada por los espíritus hace ya muchas estaciones. Aquel día "Alce Negro" la proclamó, ante todo el poblado, su sucesora.

Poh, poh, poh…

Los tambores la arrancan de sus ensoñaciones. Alejan sus recuerdos y la hacen darse cuenta de que ya es la hora. Toca dejar atrás todo temor y aceptar su destino.

"Nube Blanca" destrepa del farallón con gran agilidad y, al llegar al suelo, emite un largo y prolongado silbido.

—Vamos, Shadow —grita.

El poderoso mustang negro azabache aparece cabalgando por la ribera del río, tal y como apareció el día que "Nube Blanca" fue proclamada sucesora. Aquel día el caballo apareció de la nada y fue a postrarse a los pies de "Nube Blanca", dejándose acariciar por una sorprendida mujer que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Desde aquel día, Shadow se convirtió en el fiel compañero de la muchacha. Juntos recorrieron todos los senderos del cañón e incluso, contadas veces y en contra de la prohibición de "Alce Negro", remontaron el escarpado sendero que ascendía hasta las llanuras que rodeaban Nankoweap.

El mustang se acerca a "Nube Blanca" y, al llegar a su altura, reduce la velocidad para que la mujer se agarre a sus crines y de un salto se suba a la grupa del caballo.

—Vamos, Shadow —le susurra—. El abuelo se va a enfadar si llego tarde a la ceremonia.

En pocos minutos Shadow la conduce hasta el gran tipi que se alza en el centro del poblado. Los habitantes de Nankoweap la están esperando expectantes.

"Nube Blanca" descabalga y se postra ante su abuelo.

—Llegas tarde, chiquilla —le reprende el Gran Chaman con voz dulce.

—¿Chiquilla? —responde ella con media sonrisa—. ¿Voy a convertirme en la líder del poblado y tú todavía me ves como a una niña?

—Siempre — Responde "Alce negro"—. Siempre serás mi dulce niña venida de más allá de las montañas para alegrar mi vida.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —pregunta "Alce Negro" sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Sí, abuelo. Recito la oración ceremonial y entro el la tienda. Tengo que beber el sagrado licor de los espíritus y si ellos tiene a bien comunicarse conmigo, me mostraran aquello que está por venir, una visión de mi misión en esta vida. Luego despertaré para ser la Gran Chaman. Si los espíritus no tienen a bien elegirme, nada veré.

—Así sea —proclama "Alce Negro" a plena voz —Empecemos.

—"Oso Feroz" enciende la gran hoguera ceremonial y todos los habitantes del poblado comienzan a bailar alrededor del gran tipi. "Nube Blanca coge fuerzas, lanza un breve suspiro y comienza a declamar la letanía ceremonial.

"_Oh, gran espíritu, cuya voz oigo en el viento._

_Y cuyo respiro da vida a todo el universo._

_Óyeme. Soy pequeña y débil. Uno de tus muchas hijas._

_Déjame pasear en la belleza y permite que mis ojos siempre puedan contemplar el rojo y el púrpura de la puesta de sol._

_Haz que mis manos respeten las muchas cosas que tú has creado y agudiza mis oídos para oír tu voz._

_Hazme sabia para comprender todas las lecciones que tú has escondido detrás de cada hoja y de cada roca._

_Dame fuerza, no para ser más fuerte que mi hermano, sino para luchar contra mi peor enemigo. Yo misma._

_Y hazme siempre lista para ir ante ti con las manos limpias y la mirada recta. Para que cuando la luz se desvanezca, como se desvanece la puesta de sol, mi espíritu pueda llegar ante ti sin ninguna vergüenza."_

Acto seguido, "Nube Blanca" se adentra en la oscuridad de la tienda.

Poh, poh, poh…

Los tambores retumban. Los habitantes del poblado bailan alrededor del tipi. Comen, beben, ríen, esperan…

El día pasa. La luz del sol se oculta tras los inmensos farallones que guardan el poblado y la cercanía del atardecer se intuye en el ambiente, cuando "Nube Blanca", si cabe más pálida que cuando entró a la tienda, abandona la misma con una ligera mirada de preocupación pintada en el semblante. "Alce Negro" fija su intensa mirada en aquellos ojos color avellana, no intentando saber si los espíritus se han comunicado con su chiquilla, ya que de eso está seguro. Pocas veces recuerda haberse equivocado el Gran Chaman en sus predicciones. "Nube Blanca" es su sucesora. La mirada de "Alce negro" trata de transmitir a su niña un poco de tranquilidad y sosiego, ya que él sabe por propia experiencia que, a veces, las visiones de los espíritus son todo menos agradables. La mujer se queda plantada en la entrada de la tienda. Los tambores cesan su letanía y todos los habitantes del poblado dejan de bailar, de reír, de comer, casi de respirar. Esperan expectantes la resolución de la ceremonia. El ambiente se vuelve tenso, pesado, anhelante.

—"Nube Blanca" —declama el Gran Chaman—. ¿Los espíritus te han visitado?

—Si —responde con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación la mujer—. Me han visitado y me han hecho ver lo que le acontecerá al poblado. Ahora ya se que es lo que hay que hacer para proveer protección a Nankoweap. Ellos me han mirado, me han tocado, me han hablado…me han elegido para guiaros y protegeros.

—Así sea —sentencia "Alce Negro" acercándose a "Nube Blanca" y entregándole el bastón ceremonial—. A partir de hoy tú regirás el destino del poblado. Nankoweap eres tú. Tú eres Nankoweap. Y así será hasta que encuentres a tu sucesor. Saludemos al la Gran Chaman "Nube Blanca", guía y protección de este lugar sagrado —entona con voz potente el anciano volviendo la vista a los habitantes del poblado.

Los habitantes del poblado emiten un alarido de satisfacción, todos al unísono, felices de poder contar con un caudillo tan hermoso, bueno y sacrificado. Sabedores de que nada malo les puede pasar bajo su protección. Uno a uno se van acercando a "Nube Blanca" y, tras tocarla levemente, se inclinan en señal de respeto y abandonan el lugar. La vida sigue en Nankoweap y hay muchos quehaceres pendientes.

"Oso feroz" se planta delante de la mujer de la que un día, cuando era un bebe, reclamó su sangre, y se arrodilla en el suelo. Baja la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo y se levanta para enfrentar a su Gran Chaman. Le tiende a "Nube Blanca" un hermoso arco de caza y un carcaj de flechas, profusamente adornado, en cuyo interior hay media docena de flechas con hermosas plumas de vivos colores.

—El arco sagrado es tuyo —declama orgulloso—. Y con él mi vida y la de mis guardianes. Estamos a tu servicio, pues tú eres Nankoweap y Nankoweap eres tú.

—Gracias —responde "Nube Blanca" con voz cariñosa después de dedicar una leve caricia en la mejilla del fiero guerrero y sentir, bajo su dura piel, una dureza y una determinación para con su protección, y la del poblado, fuera de toda duda.

Poco a poco todos los habitantes del poblado abandonan el lugar y la Gran Chaman "Nube Blanca" y el anciano se quedan solos.

—Abuelo —susurra con temor la mujer—, ¿Las visiones se pueden compartir?

—Si así lo deseas —responde el anciano—. ¿Qué te han mostrado los espíritus que tanto te preocupa?

—Destrucción —responde "Nube Blanca" con el dolor pintado en su rostro—. He visto el poblado arrasado. Ardiendo con un fuego devastador. Y en medio de todo aquel fuego, de todo ese dolor, he vislumbrado un demonio. Un demonio montado a caballo que acudía a mi presencia. Un ser guiado solo por la necesidad de encontrarme y destruirme. A mí y a Nankoweap. Una mujer con el odio pintado en su cara que atravesaba mis carnes con una mirada penetrante. Dos glaciales ojos, uno azul, uno marrón, desgarraban mis carnes y me sumían en la desesperación. ¿Es eso lo que nos espera, abuelo? ¿La extinción? —pregunta la mujer con un deje de desesperación.

—Puede que sí, puede que no —responde "Alce negro" con voz pausada—. Los espíritus te han mostrado aquello, de entre todo lo que te va a suceder en la vida, que es lo más importante. Las visiones no son inmutables. Ellos te lo muestran para que tú estés advertida de lo que va a pasar y puedas tener una ventaja sobre el futuro y prepararte para lo que está por venir. Puedes aceptar la visión y resignarte a la destrucción de Nankoweap. Puedes decidir trasladar el sagrado lugar ha otro sitio. Puedes luchar contra el demonio bicolor. Es tu decisión. Los espíritus te conceden la gracia de saber el futuro para que juegues con ventaja.

—Entonces —replica "NubeBlanca"—. ¿Se puede contradecir a los espíritus y cambiar el destino de la visión?

—Sí, mi niña. Se puede. Yo lo hice.

—¿Qué viste y que hiciste? —pregunta con curiosidad "Nube Blanca".

—Los espíritus me mostraron —comienza a hablar el anciano con voz dulce—, a un bebe de piel blanca pasado a cuchillo por el bien de la tribu.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, "Nube Blanca". Eras tú. Yo supe de ti mucho antes de que tú aparecieras en mi vida. Hace muchas, muchas estaciones, cuando era joven, los espíritus me mostraron que algún día tendría que decidir entre el bien del poblado y una hermosa niña. Esa duda me tuvo en vilo durante muchas de mis noches. Dediqué mucho tiempo a pensar en que haría cuando llegara el día en que tú te hallaras a mis pies. Cuando ese día llegó, decidí que el bien del un lugar sagrado como este no se puede edificar sobre la sangre de inocentes y decidí cambiar la visión. Te liberé de tu muerte y te convertí en mi sucesora. Si los espíritus deseaban tu vida por el bien de Nankoweap, ya tienen tu vida. Te he ligado a ellos al convertirte en Gran Chaman y he solucionado con sabiduría, y sin derramar una sola gota de sangre, el dilema.

"Nube Blanca" se toma unos segundos para meditar todo lo que aquel gran hombre le acaba de relatar y, tras esa breve pausa, se acerca a "Alce Negro" y se abraza a él con lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Abuelo —le susurra al oído—. Gracias por salvar mi vida, pero no te has dado cuenta que haciéndolo puede que hayas propiciado que ese demonio me encuentre y nos destruya a todos. ¿Quizás mi muerte era lo que tenía que haber pasado por el bien del poblado?...

La noche se cierne sobre Nankoweap. El sol ha desaparecido por completo y una pequeña y pálida luna ha despuntado en el cielo. El silencio y la oscuridad se espesan por momentos. La Gran Chaman y el anciano permanecen unidos. Oscuras sombras acechan a su alrededor, llenando el silencio del lugar de terribles presagios.

El ruido de los cascos de shadow rompe el silencio con su presencia y el poderoso mustang se acerca a su dueña a gran velocidad. En su boca porta el sombrero más ridículo que ninguno de los dos haya visto jamás.

—¿De donde has sacado eso? —inquiere sorprendida "Nube Blanca".

El caballo deja caer el sombrero en el suelo, lanza un prolongado relincho y se da media vuelta, empezando a cabalgar en dirección a la ribera del río.

—Algo quiere Shadow —replica el anciano—. Vamos.

"Nube Blanca" y "Alce Negro" siguen los pasos del caballo hasta llegar a la orilla del río. En la misma se encuentra un hombre tendido, sin aparentes signos de vida.

La pálida luz de la luna arranca plateados destellos de su piel. Negra como la oscura noche que se cierne con su espeso manto sobre Nankoweap.


	3. Stagecoach

**Para EnriqueAg. Gracias por el título.**

**Abriless. Sigues en nuestros pensamientos al escribir esta hermosa historia. Tú y todos los lectores de ese hermoso país que un día tuve el placer de contemplar desde su punto más alto. ojalá algún día la lacra de la violencia abandone tu país y México sea lo que siempre debería haber sido. Uno de los paises mas hermosos del mundo.**

**Saludos desde Nankoweap.**

**Samwell123 y Kimba68.**

* * *

><p>STAGECOACH<p>

La diligencia atraviesa la llanura a gran velocidad. Tirada por seis fuertes caballos. Pieles perladas de sudor, músculos tensos, bocas abiertas, respondiendo al límite de sus fuerzas al restallar de las riendas de uno de los conductores. El otro está derrengado en el pescante. Su respiración no es nada más que un ligero estertor que sale al unísono tanto de su garganta, como del agujero que tiene en el pecho. Una extensa mancha de sangre empapa la camisa, rodeando el lugar donde la gran flecha, con plumas de vivos colores, le ha golpeado.

El sol del amanecer golpea con fuerza la llanura. Baña con sus dorados rayos el veloz discurrir de la diligencia por la misma, y arranca destellos multicolores del grupo de indios que cabalga veloz en su persecución.

En el interior de la diligencia tres de sus pasajeros ya han sacado sus armas y se aprestan a defenderse del ataque de los indios.

Dos de ellos son un par de caballeros entrados en años, cuya edad no es impedimento para que recarguen con presteza sus revólveres y se dispongan para la lucha. A pesar de vestir de forma elegante y parecer un par de indefensos ancianos, sus rostros enjutos, surcados por alguna que otra cicatriz, y sus ojos vivaces y despiertos, que no pierden detalle de cuanto acontece con la partida de indios con leves miradas hacia el exterior, hacen notar que en su juventud han sido algo más que hombres tranquilos. Quizás caza recompensas que tuvieron suerte y atraparon al hombre correcto. Quizás aventureros de los que cruzan estas tierras en solitario, sin más compañía que su caballo y sin otras pertenencias que las que ellos mismos pueden portar. Hombres que tuvieron la suerte de encontrar algún tesoro indio, o una mina de oro. O, porqué no, algún viajero solitario cargado de monedas. Sea como fuere, son hombres duros, dispuestos a presentar batalla antes de rendirse ante los indios.

Enfrente de ellos, ocupando los otros dos asientos, se encuentran dos mujeres. Una de ellas tiene ya una edad para tener en cuenta. Un rostro de hermosos rasgos, ya trabajado por los años. Gran cabellera rubia que le cae por ambos lados de la cara y enmarca una mirada en la que se hace patente que no es la primera vez que se tiene que defender de un ataque similar. Viste de forma sencilla, pero elegante. Un vestido color crema, con abundante escote. De talle corto, dejando a la vista unas cómodas botas de montar que la hacen verse no como una señora indefensa, si no como alguien que sabe donde vive y a donde, y por donde viaja. En definitiva, una mujer hecha al lugar que cruza. La mujer dedica una mirada firme y decidida a los dos hombres mientras extrae de un bolso de cuero que está posado a sus pies, un pequeño revolver y lo amartilla.

El cuarto ocupante de la diligencia es una muñeca de porcelana. Una mujer joven. Hermosa hasta la extenuación, cuya fragilidad no le va a la zaga. Vestida con un hermoso traje azul celeste, falda con mucho vuelo, corpiño ajustado hasta cortar la respiración. Unas botas de media caña, con gran tacón cubren sus pies. Sus manos cubiertas con unos livianos guantes de red de color blanco sujetan con fuerza un pequeño bolso a juego con el vestido. En su regazo se encuentra un paraguas, azul también. Perfecto para protegerse del sol de la llanura, pero inútil defensa contra un grupo de salvajes a caballo, armados con arcos, flechas y alguna que otra lanza. El pelo negro recogido en un inverosímil tocado y un extravagante sombrerito colocado a medio lado en la cabeza, son el contrapunto a uno de los rostros más hermosos que hombre alguno haya contemplado. Nariz aguileña y pómulos afinados. Pequeña pero hermosa boca. De sensuales labios hechos para besar, no para emitir los constantes sollozos con los que lleva abrumando a los demás ocupantes de la diligencia desde que los indios hicieron su aparición por el horizonte. Los profundos ojos negros, surcados por lágrimas, puede que alguna vez denotaran emociones diferentes, pero en aquellos momentos su insondable negrura, donde cualquier hombre podría perder la cordura, solo denotan un terror atávico. El contrapunto a los sollozos son los estertores que, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, amenazan con romper aquella muñeca de porcelana antes de que el viaje llegue a su fin.

La damisela acierta a mover su frágil cuerpo y asoma un poco la cabeza por la ventanilla de la diligencia, como queriendo comprobar que los indios no son tales, que son producto de su imaginación, y que no hay de que preocuparse. No puede haber elegido peor momento. La flecha lanzada por uno de los indios, en su loco cabalgar en pos de la presa, atraviesa limpiamente el sombrerito, clavándolo en el extremo opuesto del habitáculo, y deshace el tocado que sujetaba la hermosa cabellera de la muñeca, cuyos hermosos buques son liberados. Como liberados son, para el pesar del resto de los ocupantes, los más salvajes gritos que animal o bestia hayan escuchado en aquella llanura. La muchacha, liberada de su sombrero, su tocado y su pudor, comienza a retorcerse en el asiento de la diligencia, a la par que sus gritos gana en volumen. La histeria y el paroxismo hacen presa fácil en ella.

Un revelador crujido se hace notar por encima de los gritos de aquella muñeca desatada, a la par que se hace notar la firme y dura voz del conductor.

—Si seguimos así se va a partir el eje —sentencia—. Tenemos que parar y hacerles frente.

Dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta de los ocupantes de la diligencia, el bravo vaquero obliga a los caballos a girar a la izquierda y dirige la diligencia hacia el lecho seco de uno de los escasos riachuelos que, en épocas de lluvia, van a morir a la llanura. Una especie de pequeña garganta con unos farallones rocosos a los lados. Su intención queda clara cuando cruza la diligencia en medio de la garganta. Tal y como está posicionada solo ofrece un frente de batalla a los indios, imposibilitando el que estos los rodeen y les ataquen por todos los flancos.

En el mismo instante en que la diligencia se para, la joven se activa. Como si estuviera poseída por alguna especie de energía demoniaca, abre de inmediato la puerta de la diligencia, deja caer el bolsito y el paraguas y salta de la misma.

—Espera —la otra mujer lanza su mano intentando parar el movimiento de la morena, atrapando solo el aire.

La muchacha sujeta su estrambótico vestido con ambas manos y empieza una loca carrera por la llanura ante la atónita y preocupada mirada de sus, hasta ahora, compañeros de viaje. Su loco e histérico viaje la está llevando directamente hacia la partida india, que cabalga a gran velocidad a su encuentro.

El tacón de una de sus botas se engancha en un agujero y se rompe, provocando que la muchacha vea detenida su loca carrera de inmediato. Su cuerpo es lanzado hacia delante y el hermoso rostro moreno golpea con fuerza una piedra. La carrera cesa, los gritos también. Si no fuera por la inminente llegada de los indios, y el peligro que estos representan, se diría que los ocupantes de la diligencia por fin respiran tranquilos.

Los indios llegan a la altura del desmadejado cuerpo, sumido en la total quietud y silencio. El líder de la partida, un indio de aspecto intimidante y mirada penetrante cargada de malas intenciones, deja que a sus duras facciones asome una leve sonrisa, anticipo de la victoria que aquella loca les acaba de servir en bandeja, y acerca su caballo al cuerpo de la mujer. Posa la punta de su lanza en la espalda de la muchacha morena y mira con gesto altivo hacia la diligencia.

El resto de los ocupantes de la diligencia, al contrario que la mujer morena, han hecho lo correcto, se han protegido detrás de la misma y están apuntando a los indios con sus armas. Saben que la loca huida de la mujer les ha condenado a ellos, o a propiciado su propia condena. Protegidos como estaban por la diligencia y presentando un solo flanco de batalla, quizás podrían haber aguantado el embate de los indios. Ahora, con la mujer en sus manos, los ocupantes de la diligencia saben que cualquier ataque a los indios propiciará su muerte. Toca decidir si rendirse o asumir la muerte de aquella joven e intentar defenderse.

—No —susurra la mujer rubia deteniendo con sus palabras el gesto del conductor de la diligencia, que ha recargado su Winchester y está apuntando al jefe indio—. Conseguirás que la maten.

—Ya está muerta, Stella —replica el hombre—. Ella misma se ha matado con su loca carrera. Y nosotros también moriremos si no nos defendemos —posa su mirada en los otros dos ocupantes, buscando su aprobación.

El jefe indio sonríe y dedica una mirada de desprecio hacia la diligencia. Los dos hombres mayores se miran buscando, el uno en el otro, el valor suficiente para condenar a muerte a aquella tonta, pero inocente mujer. Stella sostiene la mirada del conductor, rogando que no dispare.

Los indios esperan, los ocupantes de la diligencia dudan. Los minutos pasan, el calor se hace agobiante. La mujer morena permanece quieta y callada…

¡Bang!

El sonido del disparo restalla en la quietud en la que, por breves momentos se había asentado la garganta. La cabeza del jefe indio explota, golpeada con brutalidad por la bala. Sus trozos salpican el vestido de la mujer morena, moteándolo de manchas rojas.

¡Bang!

Otro disparo. Otra cabeza destrozada. Otro indio muerto.

¡Bang!

Todos desvían su mirada hacia lo alto de uno de los farallones, buscando el origen de tan letales disparos.

Una poderosa yegua color canela hace aparición en la cima de uno de los farallones, cabalgando a gran velocidad hacia la partida india. En sus lomos, sujetada solo con sus piernas y portando en cada mano un revolver, una mujer. Su tres cuartos de cuero abierto, flameando al viento y semejando unas alas que más que hacerla cabalgar, la hacen volar hacia los indios. Cabellera rubia suelta y ojos color esmeralda que relucen con cada paso del caballo. Mirada fría, indómita, dura.

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Lluvia de plomo al sol de la mañana.

—¡Pahuska! ¡Pahuska! —exclaman unos asustados indios, a los cuales la muerte de su jefe y la de uno de sus compañeros, unido a la aparición de aquella bestia parda de las praderas, les ha sumido en el desconcierto.

¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Pahuska, la de los cabellos largos. Salvaje mujer. Pesadilla de todo aquel indio, y algún que otro hombre blanco, que ose enfrentarse a ella, hace su aparición en el momento justo. A tiempo para salvar la vida de los ocupantes de la diligencia.

—¿Quién coño es? —se pregunta uno de los asombrados hombres mayores.

—Tamsin —responde Stella aliviada—. Un demonio desatado que gracias a dios está hoy de nuestra parte. Ayudémosla —ordena la mujer amartillando su revolver y comenzando a disparar.

Los tres hombres imitan a Stella y descargan una balacera sobre los indios que, unido a los incesantes disparos de Tamsin, consigue hacer que los indios se batan en retirada.

Tamsin llega a la altura de la mujer tendida en el suelo, dedica una mirada ansiosa a la partida de indios en desbandada y luego desliza su mirada hacia el suelo. Hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza y se olvida de perseguir a los indios. Descabalga con presteza y, tras guardar sus revólveres en sus fundas y apartarse un mechón de cabello con un fuerte resoplido, se agacha para observar a la mujer. La joven está desvanecida nada más. Allá donde la piedra la ha golpeado no hay herida alguna. Tamsin resopla con fastidio. Eleva su mano abierta y, sujetando con la otra los cabellos de la mujer, le da una sonora bofetada.

La mujer abre los ojos de inmediato. Mira a Tamsin con la confusión pintada en su cara. Todavía hay restos de ese terror atávico que la impulsó a correr en pos de una muerte casi segura. Restos que la dura mirada de aquel demonio de las praderas no ayuda a disipar.

—¿Quién coño eres tú, estúpida? —Tamsin más que hablar escupe las palabras.

—Evony —susurra con confusión la hermosa mujer morena antes de desvanecerse de nuevo.

—Oh, vamos —murmura Tamsin con hastío— Ven Valky —le hace un gesto a la yegua que se acerca a su dueña y la sigue camino de la diligencia.

—Tamsin. Gracias a dios que estabas por aquí cerca — Stella posa su mano con agradecimiento en el hombro de la mujer rubia.

—Agradéceselo a Trick —responde con sequedad Tamsin—. Vuelvo de cumplir otro de sus encargos. Y ahora —sentencia con firmeza—, vámonos. Esos no son los únicos indios que merodean por aquí. Cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, mejor.

—¿Y ella? —inquiere uno de los ancianos.

—Recogedla si queréis, pero rápido. Tú —Tamsin se dirige al conductor de la diligencia mientras ata las riendas de su yegua a la parte trasera de la diligencia— conduce un rato. Yo voy a descansar un poco y luego te relevo.

El hombre se sube al pescante. Tamsin y Stella se acomodan en el interior de la diligencia y esperan unos breves momentos hasta que los dos hombres regresan con la damisela herida. Está blanca como la leche, pero despierta. La ayudan a acomodarse en uno de los asientos, enfrentada a las dos mujeres y ellos se sientan a su lado. Uno de los hombres saca una petaca de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y se la tiende a la mujer morena. Ella da un breve sorbo y, tras tragarlo con dificultad, el color vuelve con brevedad a sus mejillas. El otro hombre le tiende un pañuelo y la mujer se da suaves toques en el golpe de la cabeza, torciendo el gesto de dolor.

La diligencia arranca de nuevo.

—¿De donde ha salido esta loca? — Tamsin se expresa con rudeza.

—No lo se —responde Stella conciliadora— No ha abierto la boca en todo lo que llevamos de viaje. Solo se ha dedicado a mirar al suelo y sollozar.

—Bueno —responde uno de los ancianos tras darle un gran trago y ofrecerle la petaca a Tamsin—, también ha gritado como si el mismísimo demonio le estuviera arrancando las tripas.

Tamsin sonríe abiertamente y le da un gran trago a la petaca.

—Evony —susurra la mujer su mantra—. Mi nombre es Evony Fleurette Marquise —acaba la frase con perfecta dicción y haciendo hincapié en el acentuar de las palabras.

—Vaya —replica divertida Tamsin—. Sabe hablar. ¿Y que haces por aquí, monada? Me parece que este no es sitio para una dama como tú.

—Voy al rancho del doctor Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

—Parece que llevamos el mismo camino —Stella responde con dulzura a las palabras de Evony.

—¿Conoce al doctor?

—Oh, si —Tamsin corta la conversación—. Stella conoce muy bien a Trick. Perdón. Al doctor McCorrigan —declama con una risa ahogada en su garganta.

—Tamsin —Stella la mira con dureza.

—De acuerdo —resopla la rubia—. Dime, cariño. ¿Qué se te ha perdido en el rancho de Trick.

—Voy a casa de mi hermana, Ciara. He tenido que abandonar Boston, donde yo vivía, y tengo que vivir con ella. Bueno, no exactamente con ella —acota con pudor—. Ella me ha buscado un buen marido en el pueblo para que rehaga mi vida.

—¿Un buen hombre en ese pueblucho? —. Anda, monada. Ilumíname que voy corriendo y te lo robo.

—El sheriff —sentencia Evony—. Mi hermana me ha prometido en matrimonio al sheriff del pueblo. Es lo mejor —Evony acaba la frase y baja los ojos, ligeramente avergonzada.

—Vaya —Tamsin responde divertida—. Si señor. Un buen partido el Sheriff del pueblo. Ten cuidado cuando, ya sabes, te acuestes con él.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —inquiere levemente alarmada la mujer morena.

—No hagas caso a Tamsin —responde Stella—. Ella es así. Ruda y sarcástica. El sheriff…

—Basta ya —corta Tamsin la conversación—. Estoy cansada y necesito dormir un poco antes de subirme al pescante. Y todos vosotros deberíais imitarme. El viaje es largo y puede que no sea todo lo calmado que desaríamos. Y tú — vuelve su mirada a Evony antes de recostarse en el asiento y taparse con el sombrero—, si aparecen los indios de nuevo me vas a obedecer en todo lo que yo te diga. Si no me haces caso, no tendrás oportunidad de conocer a un piel roja de cerca. Yo misma te pegaré un tiro. ¿Has entendido?

—Si —susurra Evony avergonzada.

El silencio se apodera del habitáculo. El sol luce en lo alto, arrancando destellos púrpuras de una tierra reseca, una llanura que parece no tener fin. La diligencia continua su lento discurrir…


	4. Black, white and red

**Para Abriless. Por la hermosa foto que nos buscó para la portada de nuestro fic.**

** Y para el "Lannister", por su 47 cumpleaños. Que quede claro que si quieres más dedicatorias tienes que jurar lealtad a los Stark, o a los Martell. Solo esas dos casas merecen la pena.**

**Saludos desde Nankoweap.**

**Samwell123 y Kimba68.**

* * *

><p>BLACK, WHITE AND RED.<p>

" _El balazo le destrozó el hombro derecho. Un impacto tremendo que le arrancó la pistola de la mano y le hizo caer de rodillas justo al borde del inmenso barranco al que hacían referencia las palabras y las indicaciones que aquel indio agradecido le había susurrado al oído unos días atrás. _

_Allá abajo puede que se encontrara el lugar mágico del que poco se sabía. Solo algunas palabras mencionadas en charlas de hoguera por algunos buhoneros que, como él, se habían arriesgado a cabalgar más allá de las rutas seguras, introduciéndose profundamente en territorio indio, tratando directamente con aquellos a quienes el hombre blanco llamaba salvajes. Unos salvajes que habitaban un lugar especial en el que moran aquellos que más saben de hierbas y medicinas. Secretos que él ansiaba conocer para convertirse en algo más que un vagabundo de las llanuras. Él siempre había querido poseer la capacidad de sanar a la gente y, aunque algo había aprendido de los hombres civilizados, su mente le decía que mucho más podía aprender de unos supuestos salvajes que, como él, amaban la naturaleza y a todas las criaturas vivientes que poblaban las llanuras._

_Y cuando más cerca estaba de cumplir su sueño apareció ella. Rubia. Ojos color esmeralda. Su tres cuartos de cuero negro flameando al viento. Era la segunda vez que veía a aquella y mujer y sospechaba que el encuentro no era casual. Haciendo acopio del escaso valor que poseía, pues siempre había intentado rehuir las confrontaciones, intentó desenfundar la pistola. Fue un gesto inútil. La rubia fue mucho más rápida y en apenas unos segundos acabó malherido y a su merced._

—_¿Quién eres? —musitó con la voz transida por el dolor._

—_Soy Tamsin —la mujer descabalgó con movimientos ágiles y enfrentó su mirada a la suya._

—_¿Eres una de las dos mujeres del rancho? —la memoria de Hale vino en su ayuda—. ¿Me llevas siguiendo desde entonces?_

—_¿Calla! —las fuertes manos de Tamsin agarraron a Hale de los cuellos de su chaqueta y acercaron su cara a la suya—. Dime que haces aquí. ¿Es Nankoweap, verdad? Aquellos sucios indios de seguro que te encomendaron alguna misión, o te contaron algo. ¿Habla si no quieres morir? —el frío cañón de la pistola de Tamsin se apoyó en su sien._

_El ruido del terreno al ceder ahogó sus palabras. Demasiado cerca del borde y demasiado peso para aquella tierra reseca, apenas bañada por dos o tres tormentas a lo largo del año._

—_¡Joder!— la mujer rubia trastabilleó y dio un paso atrás, soltando su presa._

_Hale se encontró sumergido en un vuelo con claro final. El lecho del río, que discurría cientos de metros por debajo lo atraía a gran velocidad. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que ese era su final. Nunca vería Nankoweap._

_Tampoco vio la gigantesca sombra que lo cubrió a medio camino del final de su vida. Sus sentidos abotargados por la velocidad de la caída ya no le servían y estaba prácticamente inconsciente._

_La gigantesca águila batió sus alas, buscando reducir su velocidad y sus garras se abrieron, buscando su presa…"_

###

—Lo matarán, "Nube blanca" —sentencia "Alce Negro"—. Es un rostro pálido y ya sabes lo que las leyes dicen acerca de ellos.

—No tiene precisamente el rostro pálido, Abuelo —"Nube Blanca" sonríe posando su mirada en el hombre negro que se encuentra a sus pies—. Ayúdame a vendarle la herida del brazo y luego nos lo llevamos arriba. Allá estará escondido hasta que se cure del todo. Solo comunicaremos su presencia al consejo del poblado y juntos decidiremos su destino.

—Cariño —replica con voz dulce "Alce Negro"—llevarlo al poblado es una cosa, pero allá arriba es otra cosa. Es una trasgresión muy grave. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en salvarlo?

—Abuelo. ¿Qué te dijo tu corazón cuando me encontraste?

"Alce Negro" se queda mirando a "Nube Blanca" con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Lo viste en tu sueño? —inquiere ansioso.

—No —responde "Nube Blanca"—, pero mi corazón me dice que tiene algo que ver con el diablo de ojos bicolores. Es necesario que se cure y que hablemos con él. Así que obedece a tu Gran Chaman y ayúdame a ponerlo encima de Shadow.

Al sentir como lo alzan en vilo, Hale recupera la consciencia. Durante unos breves segundos, antes de volver a sumirse en la oscuridad de nuevo, atisba las caras de sus dos salvadores.

—¡Dios mío!, he sobrevivido —. Un solo pensamiento antes de retornar a la oscuridad.

Poco tiempo después vuelve a despertarse para encontrarse montado encima de un caballo negro como la misma noche que , con andares suaves y seguros, lo transporta por un escarpado camino. A su vera caminan los dos silenciosos y fantasmales indios que le han ayudado. En el hombro ya no nota el lacerante dolor del plomo hundido en sus carnes, así que supone que aparte de vendárselo, también le han sacado la bala. Se estremece bajo el intenso frío nocturno y no puede evitar el castañeteo de sus dientes. Uno de sus silenciosos acompañantes vuelve su cara al oír el leve ruido y Hale puede contemplar por unos breves momentos el hermoso rostro de una mujer. Solo un momento antes de que la muchacha haga una seña a su acompañante, un anciano, que se le acerca y le cubre el cuerpo con una de las pieles que esta usando él. La marcha continua sin que aquellos indios le dediquen una sola palabra.

Hale no tiene más ocasión para prestar atención al frío. Tiene que dedicar sus abotargados sentidos a no caerse del caballo. Mantenerse encima de aquella silla en su estado y por aquel camino endiablado que no hace más que subir y subir es harto difícil y con frecuencia necesita agarrarse al cuello del caballo. Al cabo de un rato de insufrible ascensión, llegan a su destino. El camino acaba en la base de uno de los inmensos farallones que se elevan, rectos e infranqueables, hasta llegar a las llanuras que los rodean. El anciano se acerca a una roca que está apoyada en la pared y por medio de algún mecanismo oculto que Hale no acierta a distinguir, la roca se desliza hacia uno de los lados y deja entrever una estrecha grieta en el inmenso paredón. El caballo se desliza en el interior de la grieta y detrás de él entran la mujer y el anciano. La roca vuelve a su posición original.

—¿Puedes caminar? —la dulce voz de la mujer resuena en el corredor.

El anciano enciende una antorcha y Hale puede contemplar las manos tendidas de la mujer esperando respuesta.

—Creo que sí —responde Hale con voz trémula —. Se apoya en la joven y desciende del caballo.

La mujer le indica con la mirada que se acerque al anciano y este le coge de la mano y retoman el camino. No menos de diez veces sus hombros chocan con las duras paredes de roca, ásperas y desiguales, produciéndole algún que otro raspazo y un buen chichón el la cabeza, producto de un golpe tonto con el techo bajo de la gruta.

—Ahora tenemos que subir unos cuantos peldaños —el anciano vuelve su cara para dedicarle las primeras palabras en todo el viaje—. Empiece por el primero ya mismo, y no se preocupe por nada más. Si se cansa, nos iremos deteniendo.

—¿Cuántos peldaños hay? —Hale se siente fatigado solo con mirar la empinada escalera de roca.

—Quinientos treinta y tres — es la primera vez que no le gusta la voz de la mujer.

—¡Dios mío! —murmura Hale sintiéndose morir.

Hale no se molesta en contar los escalones, ya que con aguantar en pie para poder ascender por ellos tiene suficiente ocupación. Como única compañía de sus jadeos solo tiene la respiración ligeramente agitada del anciano. De la mujer, que camina detrás suya, solo se escucha el leve rozar de sus pies contra la áspera superficie de los escalones. Al cabo de un eterno ascender los escalones desaparecen frente a una roca de grandes dimensiones que tapona el camino. El anciano vuelve a usar un mecanismo oculto y la roca se desliza para dar paso a los tres últimos escalones. Ayudado por el anciano Hale sale a un amplio espacio, como si fuera una cueva gigante. Salvo que esta cueva gigante no tiene techo y desde lo alto de los farallones que la circundan se ve la luna, cuya pálida luz ilumina el lugar. Las paredes del recinto están ocupadas, a intervalos regulares, por unas cuevas de menores dimensiones. A la entrada de cada cueva, iluminados por una antorcha, hay un indio fuertemente armado. El el centro de la estancia se halla una especie de altar ceremonial. Aquí y allá, diseminados por la superficie, se hallan unos cuantos tipis. Una docena quizás, aventura un asombrado Hale.

—¡Cielo Santo! – Exclama Hale—. ¿Viven ustedes aquí?

—Para estar más cerca del cielo —la mujer pronuncia sus primeras palabras.

—Esto. ¿Esto es Nankoweap? —la mirada de Hale tiene un brillo de esperanza.

—Vamos —la mujer le agarra de la mano y le indica el camino a los tipis—. Quiero que sepa que no voy a ser precisamente aclamada por traerle aquí para ayudarle. Nunca, jamás ha entrado un hombre que no sea de nuestra raza aquí en cientos de años. Así que cállese y acompáñeme.

—¡Debió decírmelo antes!—Hale mira con temor a los guardias indios apostados en las cuevas—. Nunca me ha gustado actuar contra los preceptos ajenos. Pudieron dejarme con comida, agua y un caballo. ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?

—Ha esta horas ya estarías muerto si te hubiéramos dejado allá abajo —susurra el anciano señalando una de las tiendas—. Aquí podrás descansar.

—Mañana veremos que es de ti —la mujer le ayuda a desvestirse y tumbarse en el suelo del tipi—. Puede que aquí también te alcance la muerte.

Los dos indios se marchan y a Hale apenas le da tiempo de pensar el peligro que corre antes de que la fatiga del viaje y el dolor del hombro lo suman en un pesado sueño…

La primera señal de la llegada del nuevo día no fue la luz, sino el canto de un pájaro.

Hale se remueve, envuelto en pieles colocadas a modo de lecho en el durísimo suelo de rocas, y abre los ojos. Ve una difusa claridad, entre azul y anaranjada filtrase por la liviana piel que sirve de puerta al tipi. Se pone en pie con dificultad debido a la herida en el hombro. Sus ropas no se encuentran junto a él, así que se tapa con una de las pieles que le servían como manta. En una de las esquinas de la tienda hay un mendrugo de pan y un tazón con un caldo espeso. Hale se lo toma todo con ansia, está realmente hambriento después de todo lo que le aconteció el día anterior. Deja el tazón en el suelo y, tras coger fuerzas, camina al exterior del tipi.

—Nankoweap —se dice maravillado al contemplar lo que le espera en el exterior de la tienda.

Los siguientes diez minutos los dedica a observar, en toda su plenitud, el lugar en el que se encuentra. Gozando de la paz, el silencio y la belleza que emanan del mismo. Su ensimismamiento se ve roto por un chiquillo que pasa corriendo junto a él.

¡Chico! —Hale reclama la atención del niño—. ¿Puedes traerme mi ropa? Y carne. ¿Aquí coméis carne verdad? —el hambre de Hale habla por él—. No os alimentáis siempre del caldo que he tomado.

El pequeño se le queda contemplando, sin entender nada de nada.

—Acompáñame —resuena la voz del anciano a sus espaldas.

—¿Es usted quien decidirá mi suerte? —Hale se vuelve con el temor pintado en su rostro, perdida toda la tranquilidad que el mágico lugar le estaba proporcionando.

—No.

—¿Quién lo hará? —inquiere temeroso.

—"Nube Blanca".

—¿Quién es y cuando la conoceré? —la curiosidad de Hale puede más que su prudencia.

—La conociste ayer cuando decidió salvarte la vida —El anciano da muestras de intranquilidad.

—¿Por que?

—¡Silencio!, acompáñeme —el anciano está perdiendo la paciencia.

—No puedo no tengo ropa, no sé cómo ha desaparecido. Me la quite al acostarme y esta mañana no estaba.

El anciano le ignora y comienza a andar. Hale envuelto en una piel corre detrás del viejo hasta una gran tienda situada junto al altar que vislumbró ayer a la noche. El anciano le hace una señal y Hale entra dentro del gran tipi para encontrarse frente a frente con tres indios sentados. Hale reconoce a la mujer. Es "Nube Blanca". La mujer que le salvó la vida. Está sentada en uno de los lados de la tienda y junto a ella toma asiento el anciano. Enfrente de ellos se hayan sentados los otros dos ocupantes del tipi. Un indio enjuto, con una mirada vivaz, que lo recorre de arriba abajo, y el indio más gigantesco que sus ojos jamás hayan contemplado.

Siéntate —la gran voz del gigante acompaña a su mano, señalando un lugar entre el anciano y el indio de inquisidora mirada y, como observa Hale de reojo, un gran cuchillo en sus manos.

Hale se remueve inquieto. No quiere sentarse. Sabe que si lo hace la joven verá partes de su cuerpo que no debe. Él, ante todo, es un caballero y no puede estar así delante de una dama. Fuera india o no.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquiere curioso el indio pequeño.

—Me siento humillado – responde Hale

—¿Por qué? —"Oso Feroz"continua la conversación.

—No es decente que un caballero permanezca en paños menores delante de una dama, o ya puestos delante de una multitud —replica Hale con orgullo.

Los indios se miran los unos a los otros, intentando disimular sus sonrisas.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido humillada "Nube Blanca"? —el anciano vuelve su cara a la mujer.

—Nunca abuelo —la dulce voz de la mujer ocupa todo el espacio dentro del tipi.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclama Hale indignado—. Todas las personas se sienten alguna vez humilladas.

Los cuatro indios fijan su mirada en el irreverente hombre negro. La mirada del indio portador del cuchillo es cualquier cosa menos amigable.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir —murmura un asustado Hale.

—Nube Blanca podrías explicar tu respuesta —continua el anciano una vez calmado el ambiente.

—Claro abuelo —responde "Nube Blanca" con tranquilidad—. La humillación esta en nosotros mismos. Yo puedo ceder y ser humilde pero no por eso sentirme humillada. Solamente se siente humillado el que es capaz de dejarse herir por los acontecimientos, en lugar de aceptarlos como consecuencia de la vida y obtener enseñanzas de ellos. No hay nada en la vida que pueda humillar a un hombre. Sin embargo, todo el la vida puede enseñar al hombre.

—¿Qué clase de persona es usted "Señora? —Hale está asombrado de la sabiduría de la mujer.

—No inferior a usted y no superior a nadie_._

—¿Cómo te llamas, hombre oscuro? —el indio gigantesco corta la conversación.

—Hale. Me llamo Hale Santiago.

—¿Cómo llegaste al río, Hale?

—No lo sé —Hale se encoge de hombros antes de responder—. Recuerdo que una mujer me disparó. Cuando la mujer se acercó a mí, el terreno cedió y yo caí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado en el lecho del río.

—¿Desde donde caíste? —"Nube Blanca" le inquiere con curiosidad.

—Desde ahí arriba —Hale levanta la mirada hacia el cielo azul que se cierne sobre su cabeza.

—Me estás diciendo —la mujer le mira con intensidad— ¿Que te dispararon en el borde del precipicio y has sobrevivido a una caída desde allá arriba? ¿Sabes la altura que tienen esos farallones?

—Lo se —Hale no puede explicar algo que ni él mismo comprende.

—¿El Águila? — deja caer la pregunta "Pequeño Hombre".

El silencio se hace patente. Los indios se miran unos a otros, tratando de decidir si esa puede ser una explicación plausible.

—¿Qué opinas, abuelo? —"Nube Blanca" desvía su mirada de Hale al anciano.

—El Águila es extraña en su comportamiento —sentencia con calma "Alce Negro"—. Oigamos el resto de su historia y veamos si realmente él es merecedor de su ayuda. Dime, Hale ¿Qué hacías al borde del precipicio?

—Buscaba Nankoweap —responde Hale temeroso de que su sinceridad le reporte algún peligro—. Desde hace muchos años se ha extendido un rumor que habla de un lugar en lo alto de las montañas rocosas. Allí habita, se dice, la tribu sin nombre encargada de velar por el último viaje de todos los grandes jefes indios. Un pueblo versado en el arte de la muerte y en la conservación de la vida. Se dice —Hale se envalentona—, que conocéis todos los remedios, todas las cataplasmas, hierbas y tónicos. Que sois capaces de prolongar la vida y devolver la salud al cuerpo y al alma de una persona. Sois los sagrados guías en el último viaje de todos los caudillos indios.

Tanto se agita con su explicación que la manta se desliza más de lo que debe. Al darse cuenta de ello empieza a enrojecer, si ello es posible con su piel negra, y tartamudear, así que decide callarse.

—Con tu cháchara dormirías a los animales y aun no nos has explicado como es que nos buscabas precisamente en este barranco —habla con dureza y frialdad "Pequeño Hombre", desviando su mirada al cuchillo.

Un indio —la voz de Hale transmite temor—. Un indio me lo contó.

—Explícate —"Oso Feroz" detiene con su mirada las palabras de "Pequeño Hombre".

—Hace unos cuantos días ayudé a una familia de indios a superar unas fiebres que padecían. Logré salvar a su pequeño hijo —relata Hale con orgullo—, y el padre de la criatura quiso compensarme por la ayuda. Me preguntó por mi mayor anhelo en esta vida, ya que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarme, tal y como había hecho yo con su hijo. Yo le respondí que mi mayor anhelo era dejar mi vida de buhonero y aprender más del arte de sanar a la gente, pero que mi color de piel era motivo de rechazo entre los hombres blancos y nadie quería confiarme sus secretos. Él indio me dijo que entre los de su raza no existiría ese problema y que si mi anhelo era aprender los secretos de la medicina india, así lo haría. El me indicó el camino a Nankoweap. Y me dijo que cuando os encontrara, preguntara por "Alce Negro" y le contara mi historia.

—Yo soy "Alce Negro" —el anciano responde escuetamente a Hale.

—Entonces estoy ante la persona adecuada —Hale se acomoda de nuevo la piel.

—No —sentencia "Oso feroz" —. La persona adecuada es ella —desvía su mirada hacia "Nube Blanca"—. Ella es quién debe decidir tu destino.

—Entonces en sus manos estoy, "Señora" —Hale mira con humildad a "Nube Blanca"

—Háblame de la mujer que te disparó —"Nube Blanca" asiente con calma.

—Decía llamarse Tamsin —Hale coge aire y continua su relato—. Una mujer ruda. Hermosa como ella sola, con una espesa cabellera rubia y unos letales ojos color esmeralda en los que anida la muerte.

—Es Pahuska —sentencia "Pequeño Hombre"— Ya sabía yo que esa mala bestia, tarde o temprano, acabaría cabalgando cerca del barranco.

—Es culpa mía que esté tan cerca —Hale baja los ojos avergonzado—. Cuando me encontré a los indios enfermos me sentía incapaz de curarlos con mis pobres conocimientos y cabalgué hasta el rancho del Doctor McCorrigan. Ese era el propósito de mi viaje. Conocer a ese famoso doctor, que dicen es el mejor de todos los que habitan estas tierras, y rogarle que compartiera su saber conmigo. Al acercarme al rancho, esa mujer, Tamsin, acompañada de una hermosa mujer morena cuya mirada bicolor rivalizaba en crueldad con la de Tamsin, me dio el alto. Al saber que pedía ayuda para unos indios, la mujer morena estuvo a punto de dispararme. La rubia la detuvo, pero me echaron del rancho. "Aquí no encontrarás ayuda para esos salvajes", me dijeron. Es obvio que algo hizo que Tamsin siguiera mi rastro.

Hale está tan imbuido en su relato que no se fija en la mirada de preocupación que se cruza entre "Nube Blanca" y su abuelo.

—¿Has dicho mirada bicolor? —"Alce negro" posa su severa mirada en Hale—. Explícate.

—Un ojo marrón y otro azul. Profundos y cargados de odio —Hale responde sin entender cuán importante es su confesión para su futuro en Nankoweap.

—Niño —la voz de "Nube Blanca" resuena más firme que nunca, haciendo ver quién está al mando en esa tienda—. ¡Niño! —exclama por segunda vez justo cuando el chiquillo descorre la piel que sirve de puerta al tipi—. Lleva al hombre negro a su tienda y que espere allá.

—He dicho algo malo —Hale se siente confuso.

—Fuera —la mujer no da lugar a réplicas.

El niño acompaña a Hale a su tienda y lo deja a solas. El hombre negro no sabe que ha hecho mal, pero está claro que algo de lo que ha dicho ha perturbado sobremanera a los indios. Decide tumbarse un poco e intentar calmar su ansiedad. A duras penas logra conciliar un ligero sueño, consciente como es de que quizás su vida corra peligro entre estos indios.

—Hale —la voz de "Nube Blanca", esta vez en tono suave, le despierta.

Hale abre los ojos para encontrarse el hermoso rostro de la mujer, recortado por la luz de la luna que se introduce por la entrada de la tienda, a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Tus ropas han sido destruidas —"Nube Blanca" le tiende un hatillo con ropas indias—. Aquí tendrás que vestir como nosotros. Y ahora levántate. Vístete y come —señala el exterior del tipi.

Hale ve a través de la puerta de la tienda al chiquillo parado junto a una pequeña mesa de madera que han colocado justo a la entrada del tipi. En ella hay todo tipo de viandas listas para comer, incluida una gran pieza de caza asada, cuyo olor se filtra en la tienda y hace salibar al atónito hombre.

—Entonces, ¿Me quedo? —susurra con una mezcla de alivio y felicidad.

—Solo el tiempo necesario para recuperar las fuerzas —la mujer le dedica una cálida sonrisa—. Cuando lo hagas, tú y yo saldremos de Nankoweap. Necesito que me acompañes en un viaje.

—¿Yo? —Hale se sorprende—¿Dónde necesitas ir que requieres de mi compañía?

—En busca de un demonio con un ojo azul y otro marrón…


	5. And more big in the wild west

"**Big in Japan" …AND MORE BIG IN THE WILD WEST.**

**Dedicado a Alexandra Zarowny. Guionista del 5x3 de "Lost girl"**

**Nunca cabrees a un escritor pues te meterá en su historia y te lo hará pasar mal. **

**Si alguno de nuestros lectores sabe como hacerle llegar este enlace, o cualquier enlace a un fic de los muchos que hay en esta página, que lo haga. A ver si lee un poco y saca buenas ideas para el próximo capítulo que guionice.**

**Para el Lannister.**

**Nosotros somos Starks, pero como tú, nosotros también pagamos nuestras deudas. Querías saber más de Kenzi, pues aquí está Madame Kenzi. Disfrútalo.**

**Queridos lectores: Este fanfic va a ser corto ( no lloreís todavía). Kimba y yo hemos decicido que tenga dieciséis capítulos. Los mismos que la quinta temporada de "Lost Girl", así que todavía nos quedan once capítulos por delante. Y después mucho más. **

**Queremos seguir explorando la magia de los universos alternativos para los personajes de "Lost Girl" y tenemos cuatro ideas para hacer otro fic cuando acabemos este. Bueno, tres ideas. La cuarta es secreta y la desvelaremos a su debido tiempo.**

**Hemos pensado en una historia de piratas. Al estilo de "Piratas en el caribe".**

**Una historia de espias ambientada en la guerra fría. Un agente de la CIA y otro del KGB enfrentados entre si. **

**Estas dos historias serían con los personajes todos humanos.**

**La tercera idea puede ser bien con los personajes humanos o con los personajes siendo faes y humanos. Estaría ambientada en la época del imperio romano. La verdad que la idea de colocar a una súcubo como Bo en el ambiente libidinoso y libertino de la roma antigua da mucho que pensar. Hasta los leones del circo romano estarían en peligro (risa malvada).**

**Hemos decidido dejar la elección en vuestras manos, queridos lectores. De aquí al final del fic (capítulo 16) podeis expresar vuestra opinión y decir que historia os gustaría leer. Por supuesto estamos abiertos a cualquier otra idea que no sean las tres que hemos propuesto.**

**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo.**

**Saludos desde Nankoweap.**

**Samwell123 y Kimba68.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>AND MORE BIG IN THE WILD WEST<strong>

Kenzi aparta el brazo de Bo y con un breve, pero intenso culetazo, intenta hacerse sitio en la cama. Su amiga ni se entera y Kenzi se acurruca como puede en el poco espacio que le ha dejado en la cama.

—Puedo pasar por que te acuestes gratis con mis chicas —murmura Kenzi medio adormilada—, y que te bebas todo mi whisky. Bueno, todo no —se puntualiza a si misma tras intentar abrir los ojos y comprobar cuanto daño le hace la luz del nuevo día que entra por la ventana—, pero que te duermas borracha en mi cama y me limites mi espacio vital, eso no. Despierta, hija de mil serpientes del desierto —el grito es en vano.

Bo está prácticamente sin vida en la cama. Más que sangre debe ser whisky lo que corre por sus venas. Y todo por culpa del inútil de su padre y sus ansias de venganza —se justifica Kenzi intentando culpar a alguien que no sean ellas de la orgía alcohólica, la falta de espacio en la cama y la consecuente resaca que amenaza con hacerle el día complicado.

Kenzi desiste de despertar al "Demonio bicolor", que es como ellas se refieren a Bo cuando, entre risas, comentan las habilidades de su amiga. Por lo visto esa mirada azul y marrón las enloquece casi tanto como las tan comentadas habilidades de la lengua de Bo, que, por lo que dicen, no la usa para hablar precisamente. Entre su mirada, la destreza lingual y su, al parecer, inagotable ímpetu sexual, Bo se ha ganado merecidamente su fama entre las chicas. Y entre alguno de los escasos hombres que han visitado su cama. Ya que a Bo parece que, aunque prefiera las mujeres, no le disgusta cambiar la dieta de vez en cuando.

—Por suerte —se dice Kenzi mientras abandona todo intento de seguir en la cama y se incorpora un poco—mis gustos son clásicos. Si no, ahora aparte de la cabeza —se tiene que agarrar al cabezal de la cama al incorporarse del todo—, de seguro que me dolería todo el cuerpo.

Kenzi recoge sus ropas arrugadas del suelo y se sienta en un pequeño sofá de color rosa que hay en una de las esquinas de la habitación, junto a la ventana.

—Necesito un buen desayuno —murmura mientras mira con hastío sus enaguas arrugadas—. Una taza doble de café y unos grandes huevos con tocino. Y un buen baño para sacudirme toda esta pesadez.

La certeza de lo que sus palabras significan la golpean con rapidez. Desayunar significa cocinar, y un baño implica calentar un montón de tinas de agua y transportarlas hasta la bañera. Claro que puede despertar a alguna de las chicas y ordenarle que le prepare un baño. Por algo es la jefa del negocio. Pero Kenzi no es una jefa al uso. Es como una madre para sus empleadas, o más bien como una hermana ya que algunas de las mujeres que trabajan en el burdel tienen más edad que ella. Si su abuela seguiría al mando del burdel de seguro que ya habría alguien calentando agua y cocinando, tal y como le había tocado hacer a ella de pequeña.

Entre las pocas ganas que tiene de activarse y el recuerdo de su abuela, se deja llevar por la melancolía y simplemente se pone a mirar por la ventana, fijando su vista en el camino que llega al pueblo desde las llanuras. El burdel es la última casa del pueblo en dirección a las llanuras. En el otro extremo del pueblo, atravesada la calle principal, sale el camino que lleva al pequeño bosque que rodea el rancho del doctor McCorringan, Trick para los amigos. Lo cual no es su caso. Para el padre de Bo la amistad que la une con su hija es más una maldición que una alegría.

Kenzi fija la vista en el camino. El mismo camino por el que un día apareció su padre, con la muerte de su esposa impresa en sus ojos y un bebé en los brazos.

"—_Volveré —le dijo a su abuela tendiéndole la criatura—. Volveré cuando haga el suficiente dinero para poder criarla."_

Pero su padre nunca ha vuelto a aparecer por el camino maldito. Un camino que también se llevó a Nate. Otro que también dijo que volvería y que nunca lo ha hecho.

Entre la marcha de su padre y la del hombre que la amaba pasaron muchos años. Años que pasó en compañía de una mujer que culpaba a una madre, que ella nunca había conocido, de todos los males que asolaron la vida de su hijo, y descargaba toda su culpa en su nieta. Años en los que trabajó duro haciendo toda clase de trabajos en el burdel. Todos menos uno. Jamás se acostó con ninguno de los hombres que pasaron por aquel lugar. Algo a lo que su abuela, en una de las pocas muestras de amor que tuvo para con ella, nunca le obligó.

La vida de Kenzi transcurrió entre la monotonía de los trabajos en la casa, y las largas horas compartidas con las chicas. De las cuales aprendió muchas cosas. Entre otras a saber valorarlas por lo que en verdad eran; mujeres sufridas que llevaban una vida lo más digna posible dentro del negocio al que se dedicaban. Y aprendió mucho, quizás demasiado, de cómo tratar a los hombres.

Su vida se vio sacudida por el comienzo de las visitas furtivas de, una entonces joven Bo, al burdel. Kenzi justo había cumplido los dieciocho años y Bo era ya una mujer consciente de sus necesidades. Todavía no había salido a la luz ese carácter indómito que la llevó a convertirse en la mala bestia que era ahora, así que las visitas al burdel eran todo lo secretas que podían ser en aquel pequeño pueblo. Durante un tiempo Kenzi asistió asombrada al hecho de que una mujer necesitara la compañía y los encantos de otra, pero al final lo vió como la cosa más normal del mundo. Sobretodo después de oír lo que contaban las chicas del "demonio bicolor". Por lo visto Bo era mucho más agradable que la gran mayoría de los clientes que tenía el burdel.

Su primera conversación fue una discusión. Kenzi guardaba celosamente un secreto acerca de su origen y Bo llevaba impresa en su personalidad el odio innato que Trick profesaba a los indios. Kenzi opinaba que los indios se merecían tanto o más respeto que los hombres blancos. Pues eran ellos, los hombres civilizados, los usurpadores. Ellos habían llegado a las tierras sagradas de los indios y habían arrasado con sus gentes y sus costumbres. Bo opinaba que el hombre blanco era un ser superior y los indios poco más que salvajes. Pero Bo dudaba. Kenzi lo aprendió con el tiempo. Bajo toda aquella capa de intolerancia impregnada por su padre bullía una mujer que se sentía diferente. No solo en lo referente a su sexualidad. La vida de Bo estaba llena de huecos que el hermetismo de su padre no ayudaba a rellenar. Bo tampoco había conocido a su madre, muerta al nacer como la de Kenzi. Esa falta de amor materno y la necesidad de complacer a la única familia que tenía es lo que hacía que Bo se inclinara por el maltrato hacia los indios. Kenzi se puso como meta intentar apaciguar a aquel ser salvaje y darle un horizonte mayor que no fueran sus cacerías.

Fue como si dos polos opuestos se atrajeran. Bueno, opuestos del todo no. Ambas amaban el Whisky. Y la bebida se convirtió en su fiel compañía las veces que Bo se escapaba al burdel a satisfacer sus ansias. Con el tiempo, ellos tres formaron un dúo inseparable. Se convirtieron en grandes amigas.

—Pero no todo fue fácil — Kenzi desvái la mirada de la ventana y la posa en su amiga.

La época más baja de su amistad coincidió con la llegada de Nate. Una tarde, volviendo de dar un paseo a caballo, se encontraron en el camino a una familia india. Bo intentó golpearles para que se apartaran del camino y Kenzi se interpuso. Bo montó en cólera y pidió explicaciones a su amiga.

"—_Soy mestiza —gritó una furiosa Kenzi—. Mi madre era una hermosa mujer india que tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse de un apuesto hombre blanco. Juntos defendieron su amor de los ataques de ambas razas y, al final, acabaron solos, repudiados por unos y por otros. Mi madre me dio a luz en medio de la llanura, sin más compañía que el frío de la noche, unos coyotes acechantes y mi padre. Un hombre que sabía muchas cosas, pero no cómo asistir un parto. Mi madre no pudo superar aquella noche, Bo —las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Kenzi—. Soy huérfana por culpa de gente como tú."_

Bo azuzó el caballo en dirección al interior de las llanuras y Kenzi no la volvió a ver por el burdel en mucho tiempo.

Aquello coincidió con la llegada de un joven vaquero, Nate se llamaba, que acudía todas las noches con su banjo a hacer duos con alguna de las chicas que tocaban un viejo piano situado en el salón del burdel. El muchacho se conformaba con unos cuantos tragos de Whisky y pasaba casi toda la noche deleitando a las chicas y a los clientes con su música. Kenzi nunca le vio subir con ninguna de las chicas. Extrañada por su actitud, Kenzi se armó de valor y le preguntó al muchacho el porqué de su aparente indiferencia para con los encantos de tan deliciosas mujeres.

"—_No vengo por la música, ni por la bebida gratis, ni por los encantos de las chicas—le dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Lo único que me hace cabalgar en medio de la noche es saber que tú estás aquí."_

A la noche siguiente, y muchas más noches que siguieron a aquella, Kenzi puso en practica todas las enseñanzas recibidas de sus muchachas.

Nate pasó a ocupar el lugar de Bo en la vida de Kenzi. Bo estuvo un tiempo fuera del pueblo y los rumores de que se había convertido en una bestia salvaje que masacraba indios, cobraron fuerza en el pueblo.

Su abuela murió un caluroso día de verano. Kenzi heredó el burdel. Nate quería que su amada vendiera el negocio y cabalgar juntos al oeste, hasta la costa. Donde una gran ciudad estaba naciendo a orillas de un hermoso océano, según contaban, que deparaba unos hermosos atardeceres. A poco que se tuviera algo de dinero, las posibilidades de medrar y hacer fortuna en aquella urbe naciente eran muy grandes. Kenzi estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Bo apareció en el velatorio. Con una copa de whisky entre ellas, Kenzi vio en el fondo de esos ojos bicolores una pizca de arrepentimiento y mucha necesidad. La misma necesidad que anidaba en su mirada y que ni siquiera el arrasador amor de Nate podía borrar. No hizo falta hablar. Un brindis selló el acuerdo. Kenzi se convirtió el la madame del burdel. Bo en su cliente más recurrente, tanto que casi pasaba más tiempo en compañía de Kenzi y las chicas, que en su propio rancho. Nate se marchó por el mismo camino que su padre. Con la misma promesa en sus palabras.

"—_Volveré. Volveré cuando tenga el suficiente dinero para comprarte un rancho."_

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación la sacan de sus ensoñaciones. Kenzi se dirige, a medio vestir, a la puerta y la abre. En el quicio de la puerta, con cara de preocupación, se halla Crystal. Crystal es una de sus chicas. Una hermosa rubia de grandes y mofletes y hermoso pelo rubio. La más experimentada de todas ellas, pese a su juventud. Se puede decir que es la mano derecha de Kenzi en el burdel.

—¿Qué pasa, Crystal? —susurra haciendo un gesto con la mano en dirección a la cama en la que se encuentra dormida Bo.

—El reverendo —Crystal baja la voz, consciente de quién está dormida en la habitación. Bo es cualquier cosa menos diplomática a la hora de resolver problemas. Mejor que duerma—. El reverendo —continua—, está todo borracho en compañía de Alex. Me temo que la pobre está muy apurada.

—De acuerdo, hermosa —Kenzi posa su mano en el hombro de Crystal—. Vístete y vete a buscar a Bruce. Si el reverendo está en su línea de seguro que lo vamos a necesitar.

Crystal asiente con la cabeza y se marcha corriendo hacia su habitación. Kenzi acaba de acomodarse sus ropas y se dirige al otro extremo del pasillo, hacia la habitación de la esquina opuesta. Se para un momento para coger fuerzas para el enfrentamiento y puede oír a través de la puerta los sollozos de la joven, amortiguados por los gritos del reverendo. Kenzi se maldice a si misma por haber dejado que la más joven e inexperta de sus muchachas pasara la noche con su cliente más extraño, pero el reverendo está acostumbrado a hacer realidad sus deseos y siempre pone mucho dinero en la mesa para hacerlos realidad. Además, por muy extraños que sean sus requerimientos, el hombre no es peligroso. No más que alguno de los salvajes vaqueros que llegan al burdel después de pasar largas temporadas en las llanuras. Esos si que vienen con ansias de mujeres y alcohol. Y algunos son realmente violentos. El reverendo no pasa más allá de ser un pobre hombre maltratado por la vida que busca la redención entre las paredes de su negocio. Eso sí, si bebe mucho, cosa que parece que ha pasado esta noche, pierde un poco los papeles. Kenzi abre la puerta y entra en la habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, Vex? —Kenzi usa el nombre de pila del reverendo para centrarlo y hacerle ver que no es una desconocida quien le habla.

Vex está de espaldas a Kenzi. Desnudo de cintura para arriba. En su espalda se pueden ver cicatrices antiguas, pero ningún golpe reciente del látigo que se encuentra tirado encima de la cama. Alex se encuentra acurrucada en un rincón, tapándose la cara con las manos y sollozando.

—¿Qué que pasa? —Vex gira su cuerpo y su mirada acuosa, unos ojos negros inyectados en sangre y alcohol, se deslizan por el cuerpo de Kenzi—. Pasa que tu niña no quiere hacer lo que le pido. ¿Tan difícil es darle cuatro golpes a un hombre para que purgue sus pecados que ni siquiera se atreve a coger el látigo? Lo único que hace es sollozar y repetir que ella no hace esas cosas.

—Vex —Kenzi acompaña sus palabras con un gesto de la mano hacia Alex. La chiquilla se incorpora y se abraza a su madame—, ya te dije que era nueva aquí y que para satisfacer tus gustos mejor que subieras con una de las veteranas. Es joven e impresionable y tus "necesidades" la han asustado —la voz de Kenzi rezuma tranquilidad. No es la primera vez que tiene que tratar con clientes borrachos e insatisfechos—. No había razón alguna para gritarle.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo —murmura Vex cogiendo una botella medio vacía del suelo y dándole un gran trago—. Perdona mi mal humor, chiquilla —Vex hace un gesto de disculpa con la mano en dirección a Alex—. Y ahora, si no te importa, marcharos las dos y mándame a una de las otras chicas. Crystal misma servirá. Oh, sí. Que venga Crystal. Ella si que sabe como tratarme —la voz de Vex evidencia un deje de excitación.

—No —sentencia Kenzi.

—¿Cómo que no? —un irritado Vex eleva la voz de nuevo.

—Ya es muy tarde —Kenzi abraza a su joven muchacha tratando de calmarla—. O más bién yo diría que ya es temprano. Ha amanecido hace rato, Vex. Y ya no son horas para tus juegecitos. Si quieres que te golpeen esta mañana prueba a buscar al marido de alguna de tus feligresas y le cuentas lo que haces con ellas en las reuniones dominicales. De seguro que él te dará unos cuantos golpes muy gustosamente —la ironía es el fuerte de Kenzi.

—Kenzi —el reverendo está realmente enfadado.

—Márchate ahora. Vuelve esta noche si lo necesitas y Crystal te atenderá.

—No pensarás que pienso pagarte por un servicio no realizado —Vex recoge sus ropas con furia y se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Solo hace falta que pagues todo el whisky que te has bebido —Kenzi deshace el abrazo con Alex y se interpone en el camino del reverendo.

—Considera la bebida como una compensación por este lamentable trato —Vex empuja con su mano a Kenzi intentando apartarla del camino.

El empujón de Vex desestabiliza a Kenzi, que trastabilla y, al moverse bruscamente, choca con la muchacha. La joven Alex está mas preocupada de limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara que de lo que acontece a su alrededor y no tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Su cuerpo cede al empuje del de su jefa y pierde el equilibrio.

Crak. El sordo sonido de un hueso al quebrarse precede a la mancha de sangre que impregna el suelo de la habitación segundos después de que la cabeza de Alex, que acaba de golpear contra una pequeña mesa colocada junto a la cama, golpee en el mismo.

—Joder —Kenzi da un respingo antes de tirarse al suelo e intentar parar el flujo de sangre mientras trata de adivinar si la herida es grave.

—Mierda —Vex contempla paralizado el cuerpo de la muchacha.

El reverendo no es una mala persona. Simplemente es un pobre hombre con gusto por el dolor y el whisky. La preocupación por la muchacha puede mas que su ira y su borrachera y se inclina hacia Kenzi, intentando ayudar. Los ojos de la joven Alex se abren ligeramente. Por suerte no ha sido un golpe mortal, nada más que una fea herida en la cabeza.

—Vete —Kenzi descarga toda su ira en una sola palabra.

Vex se acobarda ante el grito de Kenzi y se vuelve para marcharse de la habitación. En el quicio de la puerta está Bo a medio vestir. Su camisa está sin abotonar, recién ha colocado los pantalones en su sitio y está ajustándose la cartuchera alrededor de su cintura. Su mirada está fija en su amiga y en la pobre muchacha herida. Levanta la cabeza y fija sus ojos en el reverendo. El ojo azul brilla con una intensidad rayana en la locura. El marrón, oscuro como una noche sin luna, promete un descenso a los infiernos.

—Canalla —el brazo de Bo salta como un resorte y su mano hace presa en el cuello de Vex—. Te he dicho muchas veces que este es un sitio de placer, no de dolor. Si dolor es lo que quieres, dolor tendrás.

Bo empuja a Vex al interior de la habitación. Con la mano libre asesta un fuerte puñetazo en la base del estómago del reverendo a la vez que suelta la presa del cuello. Vex se dobla sobre si mismo y cae al suelo. La mitad del whisky ingerido se desparrama por el suelo, mientras amargas gotas tiñen su pequeño bigote moreno.

—Y ahora —Bo agarra al reverendo por su corto pelo y eleva su cabeza—, piensa que le vas a decir a tu dios cuando te reúnas con el —desenfunda el revolver, lo amartilla, y posa el cañón entre los ojos de Vex.

—¡Bruce, detenla! —el grito de Kenzi llena toda la habitación con su urgencia.

Bo desvía su mirada un momento hacia la puerta y contempla la enorme mole de su amigo el sheriff Bruce. Un hombre de más de dos metros de altura, anchos hombros, cuya bondad rivaliza con su peso. Un hombre justo, no carente de personalidad y recursos para mantener a raya a los alborotadores. El mejor amigo de Bo después de Kenzi. El único capaz de parar a Bo en estos momentos.

—Bo —la voz de Bruce es dulce, pero firme.

—Vamos, Bruce —la mirada de Bo suplica permiso para apretar el gatillo—. Sabes que se lo merece.

—Es el reverendo del pueblo, Bo. Puede que se lo merezca, pero no puedes matarlo. Ni siquiera tú puedes.

—Mierda —Bo guarda su revolver en la funda con un rápido movimiento—. Hazme un favor. Al menos encierra a este cabrón un par de días —sentencia con disgusto.

—Escucha, Bo —Bruce le hace un gesto para que se arrime a él—. Lo haría con gusto, pero está a punto de llegar la diligencia. Y en ella llega mi prometida.

—¿La hermana de Ciara? —Bo le dedica a su amigo una mirada pícara a la vez que le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho al llegar a su altura.

—Si —Bruce baja la mirada, un poco azorado. No es momento para encerrar a nadie. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad para ocuparme de ella. ¿Qué te parece si acompaño al reverendo a su casa y lo dejo ahí con la firme promesa —el sheriff levanta un poco la voz para que le oiga Vex—de que no va a volver a poner los pies aquí en una buena temporada. Tú acaba de vestirte y vete a la parada de la diligencia. Si llega antes de que yo regrese, entretén a la hermana de Ciara. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Bo se acuclilla sin responder a Bruce y se para junto a Kenzi y a Crystal, que están atendiendo a la pobre Alex.

—Cosciente, Bo —responde Kenzi—. Es una herida fea, pero no parece revestir gravedad.

—Cuando llegue al rancho hablaré con mi padre —Bo disimula una mueca de disgusto—. Quizás se digne a venir a echarle un vistazo.

—No, Bo —la respuesta de Kenzi es firme—. No quiero deberle nada a tu padre. Tú vete a la parada de la diligencia que yo me ocupo de curar a Alex y Bruce se encargará de Vex.

—De acuerdo —Bo acaricia el hombro de su amiga y se levanta—. Hazlo Bruce —Bo enfrenta a su amigo—. Asegúrate que este cabrón no sale de su iglesia en unos cuantos días. Tengo una bala reservada para él. Si a la muchacha le pasa algo, será su billete a los infiernos —Bo dedica una última mirada de desprecio a Vex antes de abandonar la habitación.

Kenzi y Bruce intercambian una mirada de alivio. Vex les dedica una mirada entre agradecida y avergonzada. Se ha meado encima al sentir el cañón de la pistola de Bo en su frente.

Bo abandona el burdel y se monta en la carreta que ha traído. En la diligencia aparte de la prometida de Bruce llega Stella, la novia de su padre. Tiene que recogerla y llevarla al rancho. Bo conduce despacio en dirección al centro del pueblo. La cabeza le duele un montón debido a la borrachera nocturna y la bronca con Vex no ha contribuido a aliviarla. La verdad es que Bo necesita un buen descanso. Desde el día de la tormenta de arena, cuando dejó escapar a aquellos indios y luego tuvo la gran bronca con su padre, no ha hecho otra cosa que pasar el tiempo emborrachándose con Kenzi y dejando pasar las horas, ya sea en compañía de algunas de sus chicas, ya sea durmiendo el alcohol ingerido. En pocos minutos llega a la parada de la diligencia y detiene la carreta a la sombra. Se recuesta en el pescante y se cala el sombrero hasta los ojos. Quizás la diligencia tarde un poco y le de tiempo ha echar una cabezada.

Su sueño se ve interrumpido al cabo de media hora por el pifiar de los caballos y el ruido de la diligencia al hacer su entrada en la calle principal del pueblo. La diligencia estaciona en el otro lado de la calle y, mientras Bo se espabila y se apresta a cruzar la calle, puede ver como de la misma descienden Stella y una hermosa mujer morena de aspecto delicado.

—Será la prometida de Bruce —se dice Bo justo antes de sorprenderse por la presencia de Tamsin al pescante. Se supone que ella debería de estar siguiendo la pista del buhonero negro.

—Hola Tam tam, ¿Desde cuando te dedicas a conducir carretas? —Bo hace gala de su socarronería al llegar a la altura de Tamsin.

—Unos indios atacaron la diligencia y tuve que ayudarles —le replica Tamsin con su habitual tono seco. Sus ojos verdes taladran a Bo.

—¿Quién es la morena que está con Stella? —Bo sacude la cabeza en dirección a Evony.

—Evony. Evony Fleurette Marquisse —responde Tamsin socarrona—. Hermana de Ciara y prometida de Bruce.

—Buen partido. Bruce estará contento.

—No creo —Tamsin baja la voz y acerca su cara a la de Bo. Bo se extremece levemente al sentir el aliento de Tamsin tan cerca—. Por lo poco que le he sacado en el viaje creo que debajo de ese aspecto tímido e inocente se esconde una mujer de sangre caliente. Bueno, creo que no es precisamente la sangre lo que más caliente tiene —Tamsin sonríe pícaramente.

—Ahí viene Bruce —Bo se aparta de Tamsin y se acerca a las dos pasajeras—. Hola Stella —Bo le dedica una mirada a la novia de su padre y no le da tiempo a encarar a Evony antes de que Bruce llegue junto a ellas.

—Señorita Fleurette —Bruce está asombrado de la belleza de Evony.

—¿Sheriff Bruce? —Evony es rápida y se ha percatado de la insignia que prende de la solapa del chaleco de Bruce—. Encantada de conocer a mi prometido —le tiende la mano a Bruce.

—El placer es mío —Bruce besa tímidamente la mano de Evony.

Bo no pierde detalle de la escena. Evony, tal y como le acaba de advertir Tamsin es algo más que un cuerpo bonito y una cabeza hueca. La mirada que le dedica a Bruce está cargada de desilusión y decepción. Su pobre amigo está tan abrumado por la presencia de tan bella mujer que no advierte nada, pero Bo está muy acostumbrada a tratar con mujeres y lo capta todo.

—Si me dice cuales son sus maletas las cargaremos en mi caballo y le mostraré nuestra casa

—En realidad —Evony le corta con dulzura— antes me gustaría pasar un día o dos con mi hermana. Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo —su voz se deshace en el aire.

—Claro, claro —responde un avergonzado sheriff—. No veo inconveniente alguno en que pase unos días con su familia. Cuando esté lista me avisa e iré a buscarla al rancho.

Stacy —Evony olvida a Bruce con rapidez—supongo que esta muchacha habrá venido a buscarte. Que cargue nuestras maletas en la carreta y podemos marchar.

—Se llama Bo —Stella le dedica una gran sonrisa a Bo y le pide con la mirada que se apacigue—. Bo MacCorrigan. Es la hija del doctor MacCorrigan, dueño de casi todo lo que ves, incluida la casa donde vive tu hermana.

—Siento haberla confundido —Evony le dedica a Bo una mirada que hace que Bo tenga ganas de aplastarle la cara contra el suelo.

—Tamsin —Bo se vuelve hacia la cazarecompensas— Ayúdame con los bultos.

Bo y Tamsin recogen los bultos y los ponen en la carreta. Las dos pasajeras se acomodan en la misma y Bo dedica unos segundos para hablar con Tamsin antes de emprender el camino al rancho.

—¿Supongo que vendrás al rancho? Mi padre querrá saber como te ha ido con el buhonero. Y yo también tengo curiosidad.

—No, Bo —Tamsin niega con la cabeza—. Dile a tu padre que se ha acabado. Que ya no voy a trabajar más para él. Dile que la pista del buhonero no llevó a ningún lado y que ya estoy harta de perseguir sus utopías. Me marcho del pueblo.

—Como quieras, Tamsin.

Bo se da media vuelta y se monta en la carreta. Conoce lo suficiente a Tamsin para saber que nada que diga la va a hacer cambiar de opinión. La cazarecompensas es un tanto borde y a veces es dada a reacciones como esas. Que se ocupe su padre de encontrarla si quiere saber algo más.

—Señorita MacCorrigan —Evony encara a Bo en cuanto esta se monta en la carreta—¿Es largo el camino hasta el rancho?

—Sabes, Evony —Bo hace gala de su diplomacia y saber estar—. Esta mañana he estado a punto de meterle un tiro entre los ojos al reverendo del pueblo por lastimar a una chica a la que apenas conocía. ¿Te imaginas lo que le puedo hacer —Bo taladra a Evony con sus ojos bicolores— a la persona que lastime siquiera un poco al Sheriff Bruce, que resulta que es uno de mis mejores amigos?

En la carreta solo se oye el restallar de las riendas por toda respuesta.

Tamsin ve como la carreta se aleja, coge las riendas de su caballo y tira de él en dirección al Saloon del pueblo. Está firmemente decidida a beber hasta perder el sentido. Quizás así, cuando cierre los ojos, no se le aparezca la imagen del hombre negro precipitándose al vacío…


	6. Bringing the lovers

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todos vosotros, queridos lectores. Recibir 4600 visitas en tan solo dos meses y con solo cinco capítulos escritos es algo que ha desbordado todas nuestras expectativas y nos ha colmado de felicidad tanto a mi, como a Kimba68. **

**No hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo orgullosos que nos sentimos de estar escribiendo una historia que hace disfrutar a tanta gente. Sirva este capítulo como humilde intento de haceros disfrutar cada vez más.**

**Gracias de corazón.**

**Samwell123 y Kimba68.**

**Y no olvidéis la encuesta. De momento vamos dos votos para los romanos, uno para los espías y uno indiferente.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRINGING THE LOVERS.<strong>

Cuatro días cabalgando por la llanura. Cuatro días desde que dejaron atrás Nankoweap y comenzaron a reducir la distancia que les separa del demonio bicolor. Cuatro días, seis jinetes.

Hale ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cabalgando en silencio. Callado y taciturno. Ocupado en mantenerse encima de la silla, sujetando con tan solo una mano las riendas, pues la herida del hombro todavía le duele. Con cada milla que pasa, más preocupado se encuentra. En su corazón se ha instalado una certeza que le produce una inquietud insondable. Tiene miedo de que, a pesar de las dulces palabras de "Nube Blanca" y de sus exquisitos cuidados, ya no les sea necesaria su presencia en cuanto avisten el rancho del doctor MacCorrigan. Teme que los dos fieros guerreros indios que cabalgan a su lado sean sus ejecutores y, llegado el momento, está seguro de que no les temblará el pulso a la hora de acabar con su vida y proteger el secreto de Nankoweap.

Nube Blanca cabalga al frente de la partida, flanqueada en todo momento por "Pequeño Hombre", que se ha convertido en su sombra durante los cuatro días que llevan cabalgando. Ella, al contrario que Hale, no se deja llevar por los oscuros presagios que le esperan más allá, al final del viaje, y se dedica a disfrutar del paisaje, el viento, la sensación de libertad que le produce cabalgar a lomos de Shadow. Hace mucho tiempo que no se aleja tanto de su hogar. De hecho, Nube Blanca" solo ha estado una vez en su vida tan lejos de Nankoweap como ahora. Fue al poco de llegar Shadow al poblado. Un día el caballo empezó a mostrarse inquieto. Pifiaba y relinchaba, señalando con su testuz a lo alto del gran cañón. "Alce Negro" lo interpretó como una señal y mandó a "Pequeño Hombre" y a dos de sus mejores guerreros a custodiarla en un viaje similar a este. Un viaje que la llevó, guiada por Shadow, a un lugar recóndito de las montañas que en este mismo momento se alzan ante ella. Montañas que separan las llanuras controladas por los indios del territorio en el que mora el hombre blanco.

A lomos de Shadow llegó a un hermoso paraje en el interior de las montañas. Una pequeña pradera donde se alzaban unos pocos tipis a la orilla de una pequeña laguna creada por un remanso del riachuelo que desembocaba en la misma tras salvar una irregularidad del terreno mediante una hermosa, pero exigua cascada.

—La gran hechicera. Aquella que puede leer el humo sagrado —le respondió "Pequeño Hombre" cuando "Nube Blanca" le preguntó por la hermosa mujer de pelo moreno y arrebatadores ojos azules que salió a su encuentro.

Allá pasaron unos deliciosos días en compañía de la gran hechicera y su familia. Allá asistió, entre sobrecogida y asombrada, a la ceremonia en la que la gran hechicera, tras encender un enorme fuego con las ramas de unos delicados árboles que crecían junto al poblado, leyó en el humo sagrado el destino de la pequeña mujer de piel blanca…su destino.

—Dile a "Alce Negro" —la gran hechicera encaró a "Pequeño hombre"—, que su elección ha sido acertada. Ella será una digna sucesora…

"Nube Blanca" aparta esos hermosos recuerdos de su mente y fija su atención en el camino. Enfrente suya se alzan, casi a tiro de piedra, las montañas de su juventud. Montañas que ahora, vistas desde la perspectiva que le dan los años vividos y la madurez, no son más que meros cerros de unos pocos cientos de metros de altura, flanqueados aquí y allá por profundas quebradas.

—No son obstáculo suficiente—la triste certeza se instala en su mente— para evitar que un día el hombre blanco las cruce y domeñe a mi raza, tomando posesión de nuestras tierras e, incluso, descubriendo Nankoweap.

"Nube Blanca" da el alto y ordena montar el campamento. Han llegado al final del territorio seguro y a partir de mañana tendrán que cabalgar por terreno dominado por el hombre blanco. Se impone, pues, la prudencia y la discreción.

Al día siguiente, no bien ha salido el sol por el horizonte, "Nube Blanca" toma un hatillo de ropas de su caballo y, despojándose de todas las ropas indias y de todos sus adornos, se viste con ropas de mujer blanca. Solo conserva para sí el medallón que le diera la gran hechicera después de leer su futuro en el sagrado humo blanco. El medallón siempre ha estado colgado de su cuello desde aquél día y es el símbolo sagrado de su posición y poder entre los indios. El espíritu del gran águila, exquisitamente tallado en un trozo de madera redonda, ha estado pegado a su pecho, protegiéndola, guiándola, desde aquel día.

Después de un breve desayuno despide a "Pequeño hombre" y a los dos guerreros, ordenándoles volver a Nankoweap. Le indica a un incrédulo y aliviado Hale que monte en su caballo y ambos comienzan a ascender por el retorcido camino que les introduce poco a poco en las montañas.

Tras todo el día a caballo, con dos breves paradas, "Nube Blanca" detiene su cabalgar al llegar a lo alto de los cerros. Es peligroso que sigan cabalgando tan cerca del ocaso y por terreno descendente. Se impone montar el campamento y descansar. Mientras Hale se encarga de los caballos, ella observa como el enorme sol naranja se hunde por la planicie y pinta el cielo con un contraste rojo y azul. La vasta extensión de tierra absorbe la puesta de sol con reverencia y serenidad. "Nube Blanca" nunca se cansa de mirar al sol cuando llega el ocaso. La puesta de sol la deja sin aliento. A medida que la luz se desvanece en el firmamento, los sutiles cambios de color y atmósfera la embelesan. Es una vista magnífica. De repente, siente la necesidad de compartirla.

—Hale, acércate —"Nube Blanca llama a su compañero—, ¿Alguna vez has visto algo tan bello como cuando se oculta el sol?

—Señora —replica Hale quitándose su ridículo sombrero—, en verdad que es una hermosa puesta de sol, pero yo he visto cosas tan hermosas y más que esta a lo largo de mi vida. Si le apetece, mientras cenamos le hablare de mí, de mis viajes, mis inquietudes. Primero encendamos un fuego y acomodémonos.

—De acuerdo, Hale —"Nube Blanca le dedica una franca sonrisa y descabalga de Shadow.

En unos pocos minutos "Nube Blanca" recolecta un buen puñado de ramas secas y, mientras Hale enciende la hoguera, ella saca un hatillo de la silla de Shadow y se prepara su lecho. Hale la imita nada más encender la hoguera y ambos se acomodan, dejándose mecer por el tibio calor de la hoguera y comienzan a disfrutar de las viandas que portan. Tras un rato dedicado a disfrutar de la comida, "Nube Blanca" retoma la conversación.

—Cuéntame, Hale —"Nube Blanca" fija sus hermosos ojos en su compañero— me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor. Estoy en una situación difícil ya que al decidir ayudarte he puesto en marcha las ruedas del destino que me acercan al diablo de ojos bicolor y no sé si estoy preparada para ese enfrentamiento. Cuéntame, ¿alguna vez te has encontrado con un camino que se abre en dos y sabes que uno será tu desgracia y el otro tu salvación?

—No solo una vez señora, han sido varias —Hale responde a su acompañante dejándose mecer por la calidez que desprenden los ojos de "Nube Blanca"— Si no tiene sueño me gustaría hablarle de mi niñez.

—Me encantan las historias —"Nube Blanca se acomoda en su manta, tapándose hasta el cuello, dispuesta a dejarse llevar por las palabras de aquel extraño, pero fascinante hombre.

—Empezare por decirle que Hale no es mi nombre. Nací hace venticinco años en África, a las riberas de un río salvaje de nombre exótico: Vaal. Fui bautizado por mi padre con el nombre de Ash Lewis. Él era un hombre blanco miembro de la Sociedad Misionera de Londres y a la edad de veinte años dejo el país más civilizado del mundo para seguir su vocación, la llamada de su dios. Así que se embarco y cruzo grandes océanos hasta llegar a África en donde sucumbió a las tentaciones y los pecados de la carne al conocer a mi madre. Una pagana sin ropa como le gustaba describirla él, riéndose. Como consecuencia de su pecado fue expulsado de la Sociedad Misionera de Londres, pero el ante todo era un emisario de Cristo y se convirtió en un cruzado contra el tráfico de esclavos africanos, Así que convirtió su primer y único puesto misionero en un santuario para esclavos fugitivos. La misión Lewis, situada en el borde occidental del gran desierto de Kalahari cerca de un pequeño oasis en medio del páramo, donde surgía un manantial.

—Debía de ser un hermoso lugar —"Nube Blanca se deja llevar por la evocación de tan lejanos y fascinantes lugares.

—Casi tan hermoso como Nankoweap —Hale no puede dejar de adular el lugar donde vive su acompañante antes de continuar su relato—.Cuando tenía siete años recibimos una carta de Londres. Mi tío había fallecido sin descendencia por lo que mi padre se había convertido en el nuevo Conde de Durham, así que decidió enviarme a Londres para que recibiera la educación necesaria para ser su heredero y efectivamente la recibí. Tuve los mejores tutores que el dinero podía comprar, e incluso permanecí dos meses en el colegio más selecto de Londres hasta que el director intervino y me mando a casa debido a que, por el color de mi piel, era el blanco indiscutible del resto de los alumnos. A la edad de diez años mi madre falleció y mi padre enfermó. Constantemente tosía y escupía sangre, así que pensó que lo mejor era volver a la civilización. A su llegada empezaron a lloverle invitaciones a bailes y recepciones. Todos querían saludar al nuevo Conde de Durham y paso lo que tenía que pasar —Hale deja salir toda su amargura contenida—. Mi padre se caso con la hija de un Baronet y al año siguiente ella dio a luz a mis hermanos. Un niño, Charles y una niña, Lauren. Charles fue nombrado el legítimo heredero de mi padre y yo pase a ser el molesto hermano de color.

—Lo siento, replica "Nube Blanca" con ternura—, debe de ser difícil vivir con el rechazo familiar.

—Te pareces a ella, sabes —Hale se deja llevar y empieza a tratar con camaradería a "Nube Blanca"—. A mi hermana Lauren. Ella tenía los cabellos rubios como los tuyos. Hace tanto que no la veo en realidad no sé si estará viva.

—¿Cómo acabaste aquí? —"Nube Blanca" señala con la mano el paisaje circundante— .Hay un largo camino desde tus tierras hasta este lugar.

—Mi padre nunca se recuperó de su enfermedad ya que el clima inglés no hizo otra cosa que acrecentarla. Cuando yo tenía quince años él falleció. Así que con el beneplácito de mi madrastra, que quería librarse de mi, embarque rumbo al Nuevo Continente, solo con un fajo de billetes así como con el reloj y el sombrero de mi padre. Ese que cada vez que me pongo hace que muevas la cabeza con gesto de negación.

—Es muy ridículo —"Nube blanca" trata de someter la risa posando la mano en su boca. Hale se regocija del brillo intenso de sus ojos.

—En un principio pensé regresar a África —Hale continua su relato con una sonrisa plantada en su cara—. Se que ese hubiera sido el deseo de mi padre. El que yo continuara su labor en contra de la esclavitud, pero era joven y estaba lleno de resentimiento contra mis hermanos, mi madrastra y la sociedad que murmuraba a mis espaldas. Lo único que quería hacer era alejarme lo más posible de todo aquello que había conocido.

—¿Y viniste aquí? —"Nube Blanca" termina la frase—. ¿ Cómo sobreviviste sin tribu, sin familia?

—Al principio fue fácil. Tenía el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo y muchas ideas locas en la cabeza, pero según pasó el tiempo se me acabó el dinero. Puse un telegrama a mi madrastra solicitándole más y aun estoy esperando la respuesta — Hale se ríe entre dientes—. Así que pensé ¿Ash qué es lo que sabes hacer? ¿De algo tendrás que vivir? Tengo los modales de un caballero pero nadie quiere un tutor negro para sus hijos blancos. Hablo varias lenguas y tengo facilidad para ellas. Soy un hombre joven y simpático que se sabe relacionar con la gente, y se seguir el rastro de cualquier animal o persona por la selva, el desierto o cualquier otro terreno, así que me dirigí al cuartel del ejército en Charleston y ofrecí mis servicios como explorador. Como puedes ver a los quince años ya había tomado varias decisiones que cambiaron mi vida y mi futuro:

¿Ir a África o al nuevo Continente?

¿Regresar a casa con el rabo entre las piernas o ingresar en el ejército?

—¿Qué paso Hale? —inquiere con curiosidad "Nube Blanca"— ¿Por qué cambiaste tu nombre? Entre los de mi raza aquél que cambia su nombre es por que cree que sus espíritus lo han abandonado y busca con un nuevo nombre la gracia de otros de los muchos espíritus que pueblan nuestra vida. ¿Es eso? ¿Tus espíritus te han abandonado?

—Yo solo creo en un espíritu llamado Cristo, pero no se si me ha abandonado o no. Solo se que las cosas que vi me hicieron renegar de mi anterior identidad.

—¿Que viste?

—Después de llevar cinco años trabajando para el ejercito —Hale toma un trago de agua antes de seguir con su relato— me encomendaron una misión de exploración en solitario. La misión era vital pues temíamos un ataque organizado de los indios y yo era el encargado de encontrar sus asentamientos y marcarlos en un mapa para tenerlos controlados. Así que cabalgue como no había cabalgado nunca. Con el viento del desierto escaldándome las mejillas, bajo un sol de castigo. En mi camino solo me encontré con poblados desiertos, quemados y asolados, algunos cubiertos de cadáveres de nativos y aun ardiendo. Ni rastro de aquellos indios de los cuales temíamos el ataque. Mi mente se quedó en blanco ya que no podía concebir que tanto horror fuera obra de los soldados a los cuales servía. Sangre y sangre, sobre sangre. Cuando salí de mi letargo comprendí que aquello no tenía sentido pues en mi camino también me encontré con caravanas de colonos asoladas. Si todos los indios estaban masacrados la sangría en las caravanas de colonos tenía que ser obra de un tercero. Alguien que estaba empeñado en enfrentar a blancos y los indios. Y le daba igual a quien mataba para conseguirlo.

Me di cuenta de que todos eran iguales. Los soldados, los vaqueros, los indios. Todos eran hombres que podían cometer horribles actos de violencia contra inocentes. No quería tener nada que ver con eso, con ninguno. Combatí un impulso breve e intenso de parar el caballo, de dejarme caer sobre la suave arena y envolverme en su calor. Yacer allí hasta que encontrara la solución para evitar el baño de sangre que envolvía la región, pero me di cuenta que necesitaba pruebas. No podía volver con las manos vacías, así que vague durante semanas de pueblo en pueblo, de taberna en taberna, escuchando los rumores pero no conseguí nada así que volví al fuerte para informar de mi teoría. "Un escuadrón organizado de blancos son los responsables de los ataques" —expuse a mi superior.

—Una historia terrible —"Nube blanca" se revuelve incomoda en su manta.

—Y esa fue mi tercera bifurcación del camino —sentencia Hale—. La más importante hasta el momento. El capitán no me creyó. Deshecho mis teorías y ordeno salir a la mitad del regimiento en pos de cualquier indio que estuviera por la región, mientras a mi me mandó. directo al calabozo. Aquello fue lo que me salvo la vida cuando los pocos indios supervivientes asaltaron el fuerte. En la confusión del ataque escape pero para el resto del mundo allí falleció Ash Lewis hijo y hermano del Conde de de nacimiento y explorador y guía de corazón. Murió Ash y nació Hale Santiago el buhonero intrépido, capaz de encontrarte lo que buscas. Que trabaja igual con blancos, negros, indios.

—¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión Hale? ¿Volverías atrás y tomarías otro camino?

—Creo que no. Ash Lewis no tenía a nadie que le esperara. Pasaba por la vida sin pena ni gloria. pero Hale Santiago es diferente. Cuando entro con mi caballo y mi mula en un pueblo minero o en una aldea nativa me persiguen los niños riéndose. Esos niños son iguales independientemente de su raza. Se ponen contentos porque saben que les contare las historias de mis aventuras, porque les regalare dulces si me traen a sus padres para que les venda mis cachivaches. Ahora me siento útil. Vendo emplastos, curas y demás medicinas, cacerolas, pieles, redes, animales, cualquier cosa que necesiten yo se la facilito. Y en mis viajes he descubierto lugares maravillosos. Cataratas, bosques, desiertos, desfiladeros, selvas. En uno de ellos escuché un relato sobre Nankoweap y esa fue la cuarta bifurcación del camino, cuando os encontré y decidisteis salvar mi vida.

—Es curioso —"Nube Blanca adopta el tono de Gran Chaman para replicar a Hale"— por tus palabras veo que por dos veces engañaste al gran espíritu en tu viaje final. La primera vez en el cuartel y la segunda vez cuando el espíritu del Águila decidió salvarte y traerte a nosotros. Así pues tu camino y el mío estaban dispuestos a encontrarse. Espero con tu ayuda salvar a Nankoweap.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Nankoweap necesita salvación? —Hale está un poco desconcertado.

—Fuerzas oscuras se acercan —"Nube Blanca" reprime un escalofrío—. Corren malos tiempos para mi pueblo, pero con tu ayuda y la de los espíritus lograremos ver una nueva estación. Dime Hale ¿Que haremos cuando lleguemos al pueblo? Necesito encontrar al demonio bicolor y saber que es lo que pretende sin desvelar mi identidad.

—Yo tampoco puedo exponerme en el pueblo —recuerda Hale—. Tanto el demonio bicolor como esa pistolera rubia me conocen y si nos ven juntos sospecharan de ti. Así que he pensado lo siguiente: Lo primero de todo nos dirigiremos a mi carromato. Antes de acudir al rancho lo deje al cuidado del reverendo de la ciudad. Un hombre de dios un poco peculiar llamado Vex. Luego ya no tuve tiempo de recuperarlo ya que me embarqué en el viaje a Nankoweap, pero creo que ese hombre es de confianza y puedo confiar que aún conserve el carromato y sus pertenencias. A partir de ese momento me dirigiré a usted como la señorita Lauren Lewis, a la cual he tenido el honor de escoltar en su largo viaje. Usted se dirige al Rancho del doctor McCorrigan para ofrecerle sus servicios como afamada chef. Yo me quedaré en compañía del reverendo y tú te presentarás en el rancho. Aprovecharemos tu color de la piel y te harás pasar por una gran cocinera. Es conocido por todo el mundo los gustos refinados del doctor MacCorrigan. Le puedes decir que vienes directamente de Paris. De trabajar con los mejores cocineros de la ciudad y que te diriges a la costa. A la gran ciudad que se está creando allá. El de seguro que no dejará pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar de tus platos por unos pocos días. ¿Serás capaz de hacer eso? ¿Podríass cocinar para un montón de hombres? —Hale desliza la pregunta dubitativo.

—Me ofendes Hale —le recrimina "Nube Blanca"—. La educación que he recibido en mi tribu ha sido completa. Mientras "Alce Negro" me enseñaba el camino de los espíritus y el don de cuidar el cuerpo y el alma de los hombres, las mujeres de la tribu me enseñaron a cocinar, lavar, coser, etc. "Oso Feroz" me enseño a rastrear a los animales y a cazar. Y "Pequeño Hombre" me subió a la grupa de un caballo antes de que pudiera ni siquiera andar. Así pues si que puedo cocinar para toda la gente que sea necesaria.

—Si consigues quedarte en el rancho, conocerás a la mujer con un ojo azul y el otro marrón. Pero debes de tener mucho cuidado con ella, no en balde le llaman el diablo bicolor.

—Lo se, Hale —"Nube Blanca corta la conversación"—. Ahora debemos descansar Hale. El viaje justo acaba de empezar y no sabemos lo que nos deparara así que debemos dormir para coger fuerzas. Yo haré la primera guardia y ya te despertare cuando te toque a ti…

La noche pasa sin sobresalto alguno, al igual que los dos siguientes días. Al caer la noche del tercer día, Hale Santiago y Lauren lewis descabalgan a la entrada del pueblo que crece junto al rancho del doctor McCorrigan y, cogiendo los caballos de las riendas, se amparan en las sombras de la noche camino de la iglesia del pueblo. Apenas hay gente en la calle principal. Solo se adivina, acercándose hacia ellos con el andar ondulante y dubitativo de los borrachos, a un pistolero. Lauren y Hale se paran un momento, dudando si continuar o no. El pistolero trastabilla y se tiene que apoyar en la columna de un soportal para no perder el equilibrio. El sombrero se le desliza de la cabeza y una hermosa cabellera rubia se desparrama por sus hombros. La luz de un farol cercano golpea su cara, reflejándose en unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Una mirada impregnada de alcohol y desdicha.

—¡Mierda! —Hale siente de nuevo el lacerante dolor de la bala incrustándose en su hombro. El terreno cediendo bajo sus pies. El vacío devorándolo—. Es ella —murmura—. La que me disparó.

—Vamos — "Nube blanca" reacciona con presteza—. Ata los caballos al poste más cercano y, cogiendo a Hale de la mano, sube los tres escalones que les separan de la puerta de la casa más cercana. La luz de un farol de color rojo alumbra sus caras al empujar la puerta…


End file.
